For The Love of a Dragon Slayer
by DeathAngelWingsFallen
Summary: Lucy has a top secret mission that she can't tell anyone about. not even her boyfriend, Natsu. Lucy has to leave it all behind her friends, and the guild. she must get stronger, all with the help of Gajeel. what will happen on their journey? will Lucy be able to do what needs to be done to save Natsu and the rest of the guild? NALU bad at summaries. Editing Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I walked to the guild, I could hear the commotion from the guild two blocks away, I smiled to myself as I continued to walk to the guild with Plue following me.

I opened the doors to the guild and ducked as a chair flew at me, I continued walking unfazed toward Levy, Erza, and MiraJane at the bar.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy said as she hugged me

"Hi Levy" I hugged her back and sat next to her at the bar.

"Good morning, Lucy" Erza said

"Morning." I smiled and ordered a glass of orange juice. Mira came back with my drink she placed it in front of me, and handed Erza a plate of strawberry cake.

"Isn't it kind of early for cake Erza?" I asked. Erza looked at me and glared "Its never to early for cake." I laughed nervously "Ok then."

"So what's new?" I asked Mira

Mira always had all the latest gossip around the guild

"Oh Mavis you won't believe what I heard apparently Romeo and Wendy are a couple! Isn't that just the cutest thing!"

"Really! That's great!" I was genuinely surprised by this Mira knew everything before I ever did.

"That is pretty cute" Levy said as she put her head on her hands. "What do you think Erza?"

"Romeo best not hurt Wendy" Erza said with a threatening look. She looked back down on her cake and her expression changed to delight as she happily stabbed the last bit a cake and shoved it into her mouth. We all laughed at Erza's reaction and went about talking amongst each other.

"So Lucy" Mira started, I took a sip of my drink "When are you and Natsu going to.. tie the knot?" I looked at her confused

"What do you mean?"

"Get married!" Mira said while jumping up and down. Erza and Levy looked at me expectantly. me and Natsu have been together for a little over two years. Ever since Elfman and Evergreen got married Mira has been planning everybody's weddings.

I sputtered and laughed thinking they were joking, I looked at everyone around me. They all had serious looks on there faces.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Yeah Lu-chan."

I stuttered "I-I don't know, I m-mean we haven't talked about it."

"You haven't talked about your future at all?" Erza asked

"About the future, yeah. But not marriage!"

Levy cut in "Me and Gajeel talk marriage all the time and we've been dating for 2 years, just like you and Natsu."

Mira smiled "Are you talking about having kids too."

Levy turned red and started shaking her head "Whoa Mira, were talking about Lu-chan here."

"So you ARE talking about having kids" Mira prodded

"Mira! Can I get a drink over here please!" Macao yelled from across the bar

"Coming!" Mira said, she pointed to Levy and me "Were not done here." and she walked off

Levy sighed and looked over at me and Erza "So.."

"Lucy!" Natsu called I looked over at him and back at Mira who was at the other end of the bar. she waved and started walking toward us

"Oh shit! Natsu want to go on a job?" I didn't wait for his reply as I ran and grabbed a random job, grabbed his hand and ran out the door "Were taking this Mira!"

After I was sure we were a safe distance I started walking instead of running. Natsu quickly fell in step beside me never letting go of my hand. I quickly looked down at the request and skimmed over it. It was just to capture some bandits in the woods, on the out skirts of Magnolia so it wasn't to hard of a mission. Me and Natsu were walking toward the clients house which wasn't to far from the guild.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked

"What was what about?" I asked pretending not to know what he was talking about, we had been walking for about 10 minutes

"Back at the guild" Natsu prodded

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to go on a job."

"That's it? It seemed like you were avoiding Mira."

"Nope nothing like that. We just need some jewels, especially if we want to buy food this week."

"Oh, okay!" Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head.

I sighed mentally as he dropped it so quickly.

"Luce now that you mention it I'm hungry, can we get food?"

I looked over at my dragon slayer boyfriend and sighed "Ok but you have to be quick we have to be at the clients house soon"

Natsu smiled his usual grin and kissed my cheek. I blushed "I love you, you weirdo." he said. before I could respond he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me toward a nearby café.

After Natsu had ate pretty much the whole menu, we started toward our destination.

An hour later of Natsu complaining about having a stomach ache and then 15 minutes of him complaining about being hungry again we finally made it to the house, but it was more like a shed. It was small and looked like it would collapse any minute. The house was just outside of the woods in the middle of nowhere. I knocked on the door carefully afraid it might fall over if I knocked any harder. I turned around "Be good, and don't talk." I pointed at him, Natsu put his hands up in surrender just as the door opened. A lady with blue hair walked out, she looked about her mid-20s, and she was short with brown eyes that were so dark they almost looked black.

"Hi." I started "Were here about-"

"About the bandits in the woods, yes I've been waiting." she said darkly

Me and Natsu stood there shocked neither of us speaking, but then again I did tell Natsu not to speak.

"Here's your reward, now go before they do anything else." she slammed the door closed, leaving me and Natsu alone and confused. I was surprised that the house didn't fall apart when she slammed it.

"Did that seem a little odd to you?" I asked Natsu as we started to walk away

Natsu nodded "yeah maybe"

"I mean we haven't even done the job yet and she gave us our reward?" I looked in the bag. Holy there was double in here then what we were suppose to get. I showed Natsu what was in the bag.

"Wow. She must really trust Fairy Tail to get this job done."

"Yeah I guess." I shook off my unease and me and Natsu headed into the woods.

* * *

**Well here it is! chapter one of for the dragon slayer has been edited, I added a couple things but if you haven't read it already you won't notice a thing! i just added a few extra bits of conversation and some better descriptions. Oh and better capitalization. I want to thank my sister for helping edit and giving me her opinions. Hopefully you all enjoyed! follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you smell anything?" I asked Natsu as we continued to walk deeper into the woods.

"No, not yet" Natsu said as he sniffed the air again. I walked around irritated we'd been walking for an hour already and we couldn't find anything,

"This is taking forever!" I pouted. I stopped and sat down on a nearby tree that had obviously fallen over years ago, I pushed my blonde hair back into the side pony tail it had fallen out a while ago. Natsu walked back to where I sat and stood in front of me. "Come on Luce, we gotta finish the job."

"But I'm tired. Let's just rest for a minute."

Natsu chuckled and looked up "Luce."

"I know just give me a minute."

"Lucy."

I was getting angry "I kno-" I looked up at Natsu and was prepared to yell at him for not giving me a minute to rest, Natsu was rigid with a scowl on his face, I sat up quickly and turned around

"Who are you?" I asked as Natsu got into a fighting stance and I put my hand over my keys in case he tried to attack. The man in front of me had blonde hair and wore all black he didn't look much older then me.

"I'm Kash. I believe your looking for us." he lifted his arms and more people came from the woods, they came from behind trees, and jumped down from them. There were a couple hundred of them including Kash

"That's a lot more people then I thought there would be." I whispered

"That's because there not bandits." Natsu said through gritted teeth

"That's right!" Kash chimed "Were the dark guild called Silver Venom." he smiled

"Silver Venom?" I asked having never heard about this dark guild before. "Yes. Silver Venom" he said happily and practically skipped over to one of his members. He seemed way to happy.

Kash stopped and stared at me and Natsu and frowned "It seems you know my name but I do not know yours?" he then smiled "What is your name?"

"Lucy." I crossed my arms

"Lucy." he said "I like it, pretty name for a pretty person." he said while smiling at me with a dark look in his eyes

"Oi! Watch it!" Natsu growled.

Kash smiled "Ahh, I hit a nerve there huh?" Kash laughed darkly. and walked back toward his other guild members. I had my hand on my keys and Natsu was still in his fighting stance. Kash looked me up and down, his eyes then landed on my hand

"Stellar mage, and.." he looked over at Natsu looking him up and down "and a pink haired idiot?"

This made Natsu angry, before I could do anything Natsu attacked "fire dragons roar!" Natsu's fire was headed straight for Kash, Kash just stood there smiling not doing anything then he put his hands up just before Natsu's flame could touch him "rock shield." he said simply and a shield made of rock formed in his hands as the fire hit the shield. Everyone was silent as Kash's rock shield disappeared.

"That was fun" Kash smiled brushing of his hands "So a dragon slayer huh? But not just that, your the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail."

The guild members murmured and laughed

"How did you know we would be here?" I asked

Kash only smiled

Then it hit me, the women who gave us the mission

"I knew there was something off about her!" I hit Natsu

"Hey what was that for?" he asked turning his full attention to me

"Shouldn't you have smelled something off about her, or something!"

"Smell something? I'm not an evil detector. I can't smell evil Lucy"

"Well no shit Natsu. If you didn't ask to stop for food, and nearly burn the waiter to death maybe I would have noticed something about the request."

"He was staring at your chest... and I didn't grab the request!"

"Oh whatever Natsu!" I looked over at the dark guild most of their members were staring at me and Natsu in shock, and some were laughing. Kash had his mouth hanging wide open. "You should have read the request fully instead of dragging me out of the guild."

"Oh? so its my fault?" I crossed my arms over my chest and walked angrily back to my fallen tree and sat down. "What? so now your not going to help me?" Natsu waved absent mindedly toward the dark guild members.

"Well anyone would look at that chest" Kash whispered it to the guild member next to him, while Kash and his guild mate were laughing Natsu ran up to them "Fire dragons iron fist!" and Kash flew across the woods. "Shut up!" Natsu yelled as he punched him. Kash hit a tree before he could get far and he was down. and that's when the rest of the guild attacked.

One after one the dark guild members came at Natsu but he just ran through them flaming hands punching anyone who got in his way "Lucy are you not going to come help?" he said as he got tackled to the ground by about 15 members of the dark guild.

I looked over at Natsu who was on the ground "No I'm good." I looked down at my nails "You seem to be handling everything."

"Fire dragons claw" Natsu yelled and the guild members flew "are you serious right now Lucy?" Natsu put a man in a head lock and turned to her "You've been acting weird since we left the guild." Natsu threw the man as he hit a nearby tree and fell unconscious

"I have not!" I complained as Natsu threw a guild member in my direction "Hey watch it!" Natsu looked over at me "Sorry" I rolled my eyes "Whatever." I took out my keys " Gate of the bull I open thee: Taurus!" Taurus appeared and started hitting people left and right until there was only me, Natsu and Kash left. "Thanks Taurus" "I will do anything to protect that beautiful body." and he left.

Kash shot up to his feet and charged at us I yelped and jumped out of the way of a cluster of rocks that shot up from the ground. Natsu jumped over the rocks and went to punch Kash when he put up another shield. Natsu's fist collided with it and he yelled in pain. Holding his hand

"Oh Mavis are you okay!?" I asked concerned

"Fuck!" he yelled as he held his hand to his chest "I'm fine" he said threw gritted teeth

"Rock grab" suddenly Natsu was in a huge rock hand. I looked over at Kash who had his hand in a fist, he was staring right at Natsu slowly his hand began to close. Natsu yelled as the hand slowly began to crush him

"Natsu!" I had to do something! But before I could Natsu opened his mouth "fire dragons roar!" suddenly Kash was enveloped by the fire. He yelled and dropped his hand trying to put the fire out on his arm. Before he could put out the fire Natsu jumped up punching him in the face.

"Way to go Natsu!" I said as I came up beside him

"Thanks." he said holding his hand to his chest

"Let me see it" I said as I grabbed his hand gingerly. He didn't resist and he let me take his hand in mine. I turned his hand over looking at his knuckles. His hand was slightly swollen and red. but nothing looked broken.

"You should be okay we'll just ice it when we get back."

"Thanks Luce." he said as I set his hand down next to his side. Natsu leaned in to give me a kiss when a heavy groan sounded from beside us. Right Kash was still here. Natsu almost growled as he looked over at Kash

Kash was on the ground, he had a black eye that was starting to show, and his clothes were singed "No... he said it would be an easy win! I had my entire guild here." Kash mumbled

"Who said that?" I asked stepping out from behind Natsu

"He said you'd be here" Kash yelled staring at me and Natsu with intensity

"Who are you talking about?" I asked frustrated

Kash looked up at me with a dark look in his eyes "Zeref."

* * *

**Aaaand another edited chapter I fixed my fight scene with Kash because well I didn't want him to go down so easily so I added in the little fight with him and Natsu. but other then that i loved thins chapter, it's funny and serious all in one! Hope you all liked it! remember to follow and favorite if you haven't already!**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened in surprise "excuse me? did you say Zeref?" I practically yelled at Kash

Kash laughed darkly "yes, Zeref"

"you mean Zeref, the most powerful dark wizard of all time Zeref?!"

Kash rolled his eyes as he moved to a sitting position "have we not already established this?" Kash asked clearly annoyed.

I looked over at Natsu who was also surprised by the name Zeref. "so Zeref sent you. why?" Natsu asked recovering from the surprise before i did

"I'm not telling you anything salamander." Kash hissed "i will speak to your master."

my eyes widened "why gramps?" Natsu asked

Kash's smile grew dark "I have a message for him, and I think you know who its from."

After about 20 minutes of me and Natsu fighting over nothing, and then us fighting about if we should actually bring Kash to the guild. we finally agreed to let him talk to master. we just had to figure how to get him there. Kash was still sitting where he was obviously to injured to try to fight us so instead he listened to me and Natsu fight and dropping the unnecessary comment here and there.

"that's it!" Natsu yelled as Kash commented on my chest again. Natsu's fist connected to Kash's face and he was out cold.

"this will be easier then I thought it would be." I said as I pulled out my whip and began tying his hands together "now we can bring him to the guild."

I finished tying his hands. I stood up brushing the dirt off my legs. "there. we can contact master with this lacrima Mira gave me. when we get closer to the guild I'll use it , so master can get the authorities "

Natsu threw Kash over his shoulder "sounds good to me." Natsu said as we began walking to the guild.

When we got back to the guild everyone was heading home, no one questioned why Natsu had a man over his shoulder, so we headed straight to master Makarovs' office. I opened the door and walked in with Natsu behind me, there were three other people in the room, they looked like they were from the magic council.

Natsu dropped Kash on the ground "Thank you. you two may go home now." master had a dark look on his face,

"What? no!" Natsu began to argue, I tugged at Natsu's arm "lets just go home Natsu." Natsu looked over at me and saw my expression

"Alright" he said defeated, I gave him a small smile, and grabbed his hand and we headed home.

Me and Natsu left the guild after saying good bye to a couple people, we walked toward our house hand in hand me and Natsu moved in together 9 months ago. We lived at his place which we started renovating shortly after I moved in and hadn't finished yet so we still slept downstairs, Natsu said he always wanted to live in a two story house.

-flashback-

"What are we doing?" I laughed, Natsu had blindfolded me, he grabbed my hand and began guiding me to our destination

"You'll see." Natsu said as he held onto my hand tighter. We walked a while longer Natsu guiding me to either watch my head or to step over something big. "Ok. Stop." I stopped and Natsu's hand left mine.

"What are you-" the blindfold was gone I opened my eyes. We were standing outside Natsu house.

I was confused "What are we doing here?" I turned around to find Natsu holding up the sigh he and happy had outside his house, the one with both their names on it, but now it had mine.

I gasped and pointed at it "Is that-" i smiled "are you-"

Natsu smiled his big grin and put the sign down "Lucy. I'm asking you to move in with me... and happy, but not really"

I laughed and ran over to him jumping on him and wrapping my legs around his hips. I hugged him "Of course I'll move in with you, you weirdo." I kissed him passionately. We broke apart after a couple minutes and Natsu set me back down on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be renovating it soon, I've always wanted to live in a house with two stories." Natsu said as he grabbed my hand and we walked into our house

"Really?" I said

"Yeah, I have a thing for jumping in windows you know." Natsu winked

"oh yeah? I never noticed"

-end flashback-

I smiled at the memory,

I looked up at the sky it was a beautiful night, the stars were out and the moon was full. The cool summer wind hit against my bare arms sending shivers up and down my arms. I looked over at Natsu.

"What's on your mind?" I asked and put my head on his shoulder

"I'm just worried about gramps, and this Zeref thing." Natsu said. I looked at him again I could always tell when he was lying, I decided to drop it until tomorrow.

"It's going to be ok." I said as we walked into the house, Natsu nodded " Do you want something to eat? I can make some food."

"No I'm ok."

I looked over at Natsu shocked he never denies food, I walked over to him, i put my hands on either side of his face he looked away i pulled his face back towards mine. I was officially worried.

"Hey what's really wrong?"

Natsu looked me right in the eyes "why don't you want to marry me?"

**HAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. WOW IM KINDA MEAN...ANYWAY FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW. I COULD REALLY USE SOME INPUT ON THIS STORY :) THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes widened did he just ask that question? did someone tell him I didn't want to marry him? I never said I didn't want to marry Natsu. I dropped my hands from his face and turned shielding my face from him

I snapped my jaw shut quickly as I realized it was hanging open.

"uhh..who-who told you I didn't want to marry you?" I finally asked after I broke my trance.

Natsu had a guilty look on his face he looked down and began playing with his vest" I was kinda.." he paused and looked at me again with a guilty look "listening to your conversation with Mira, and Levy."

"Wait you were listening? you heard everything?"

Natsu looked up again "yes."

"why didn't you say anything?" I asked I was shocked that he knew and he didn't tell me. but then again I didn't tell him about it either, he had asked what was wrong and I didn't tell him

" I was waiting for you to tell me" Natsu said "why didn't you tell me?"

I opened my mouth to answer but suddenly shut it. Why didn't I tell Natsu? I kept trying to think of the reason I didn't tell him. I guess I was scared to tell him. scared of what he would say.

"I was afraid"

Natsu looked at me confused "what do you mean?" I turned to him

"I didn't want you to think I did want to marry but I didn't want you to think that I didn't want us to get married. its confusing I know. but I like where we are now and I didn't want you to think that if I brought it up that we should get married so I avoided it and I don't even know why I kept it a secret really I just did and I know that I should have told you I mean relationships are about honesty and-"

Natsu cut off my rant and kissed me pulling me to him he put his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. he broke away and whispered "I like where we are to. but just know I will marry you one day Lucy Heartfilia" I smiled and brought him back down to my lips and kissed him I ran my hands through his pink spikes as he brought me closer to him

he broke away again." hey Luce?"

"hmm?" I asked as I buried my head in his shoulder

"is that food offer still on the table because I actually am hungry."

I smiled as I looked up at him "yes it's still on the table." I left his embrace as I walked to the kitchen. I started pulling out ingredients to make the food.

"how does pasta sound" I asked as I filled the pot with water

"sounds good." Natsu smiled his goofy grin at me

me and Natsu headed to bed after we finished eating and did the dishes, I changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top and curled up next to Natsu. Natsu kissed the top of my head "good night Luce." I smiled "goodnight."

I was walking threw a field filled with wild flowers as far as the eye could see the sun beat down on me warmly, I saw Natsu in the distance and walked to him but when I got closer I noticed someone with black hair 'why is Gray in my dream' I thought as I walked closer. When I got closer I noticed it wasn't Gray that was with Natsu it was Zeref they were fight and Natsu was losing, He was hurt badly and he could barley stand "Natsu!" I screamed I was about to run to him but my feet wouldn't move. I was paralyzed in place forced to watch the scene unfold in front of me "Natsu!" I screamed again but he didn't even turn his head, 'he can't hear me.' Natsu lunged at Zeref and he just kicked him in the stomach Natsu fell beside me I looked at Zeref as he pulled out a knife "Natsu get up!" I screamed. Natsu was completely still I continued to scream at him telling him to get up tears running down my face "Lucy I'm sorry. I love you" I heard Natsu say and I cried even more, then I saw Zeref kneel down and stabbed him.

**well here's the chapter! its a bit shorter then the other chapters.. or maybe a lot shorter I dunno! anyway I hoped you enjoyed remember to leave a favorite and review if you haven't already!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up screaming and tears running down my face, I looked over and saw that Natsu had fallen off the bed and was currently trying to get out from under the covers when he did he looked up at me

"What... What's going on... Are you OK?"

I jumped at him wrapping my arms around his neck I cried into his shoulder I backed away and began feeling his chest and stomach looking for any sign of a injury there was none. "Luce?" I cried even harder and wrapped my arms around his neck again "Oh thank god." I whispered

"What? What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu hugged me back

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." I looked over at the clock it was 2am

"What?" Natsu asked as he pulled out of the hug

"I had a bad dream." I wiped my eyes and began to calm down "I thought you were dead"

"I'm fine. It's ok" Natsu wiped away a tear that had fallen

I got up off the ground, Natsu got up and threw the blanket back on the bed "Do you want some tea?" I nodded "I can make it. You go back to bed." Natsu shook his head "No I'll stay up with you."

I smiled at him."I love you." I kissed him "Love you too."

We walked into the kitchen and I began boiling water. I turned around and leaned against the counter Natsu was in the chair he held his arms out and I walked and sat on his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked

I shook my head "No." I buried my head into his neck

We sat like that for an hour after we finished our tea we went to bed. Natsu had fallen asleep almost instantly but I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, I got up off the bed and started a bath. I looked over at Natsu one more time before I hopped in the bath.

When I finished my bath it was already 6am I decided to go to the guild nobody would be there yet but maybe Mirajane was there. I got dressed, and put my hair up in pig tails, I walked to the kitchen and left Natsu a note on the table telling him I was going to the guild, I looked in the mirror quickly before I left and decided to wear my hair down.

I walked in the guild and no one was there, I sighed before I could go anywhere I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around quickly and threw a punch at whoever was behind me Gajeel caught my hand before it could connect with his face.

"Oi bunny girl." I pulled my hand away

"Oh uh sorry Gajeel." I could feel my face get warm with embarrassment

"What's got you so jumpy."

"Oh nothing. What are you doing here so early?"

"Macarov wanted to see me." and right on cue master Macraov was there "Oh Lucy you're here too. Good, come on up"  
I looked over at Gajeel confused "Do you know what this is about?"

Gajeel shrugged and walked up to Masters office, I followed him and closed the door, me and Gajeel stood in front of masters desk

"I am sending you both on a top secret mission. you are not to tell anyone where you are going or what you are doing. you leave tonight, you can say your goodbyes today,"

"What?" I looked over at Gajeel he looked equally as surprised as me "Where are we going? What is the mission?"

"I do not know where you are going. but Lucy you must find 5 keys. Each with a special spirit, these keys will help to kill Zeref."

"Zeref?" Gajeel asked

"Not again" I pouted

Gajeel looked over at me, but turned back to master "What do I need to do."

"You are to protect Lucy at all costs, and help her get stronger. You are the only one who can help her with this mission."

"Why Gajeel? No offence or anything Gajeel."

"None taken" Gajeel said

"That does not matter right now, you will understand later, you are dismissed" Master turned around "Goodbye my children" I could hear the strain in his voice

I stood there my mouth hanging open I had a million questions "Come on bunny girl." Gajeel pushed me toward the door I stumbled out the door

"But I don't get it" I said as Gajeel closed the door, "He didn't tell us anything about the mission. How long are we going to be gone? and what kinds of keys?"Gajeel didn't say anything he was looking down at the guild as others started to enter "How are you so calm about this!" I said

"It doesn't matter if I'm calm or not. Macarov wants us to go get these keys to kill Zeref." I shivered at the name Zeref, Gajeel didn't notice this though "All that matters is we say goodbye to the people we love today and go get those keys. I'll meet you at your old apartment tonight at 10:00. Don't be late." Gajeel spotted Levy as she walked in the guild with Wendy laughing Gajeel left.

I stood in front of masters office completely confused "Hey." I turned around quickly to see Natsu "You left early"

I smiled "Yeah I did sorry I couldn't sleep."

Natsu brought me to him "It's OK." He kissed me "Want to go on a mission."

"Actually-" I stopped myself I couldn't tell him about the secret mission master gave me and Gajeel. I didn't like keeping things from Natsu "Actually I was hoping we could hang out here today and take a quick break from going on missions. Just for today." I faked a smile

Natsu looked at me curiously "OK, sure" I pecked him on the lips and went down stairs and sat next to Erza, Grey, and Juvia

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lucy." Grey said

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"We were talking about going on a mission. Want to come?"

I smiled weakly "I c-, I mean no me and Natsu are taking a break from missions for today." Erza stared at me strangely "Are you sure?" I nodded  
Grey Erza and Juvia all stood up to leave "Bye Lucy. Bye Natsu" before they could walk away I quickly hugged all three of them "Be safe." They all looked at me strangely

"Are you feeling alright?" Grey asked as he put his hand on my forehead I pushed his hand away and smiled I could feel the tears start to form "I'm fine, promise. Bye"

I turned and walked away quickly forgetting Natsu was behind me I ran out of the guild, I didn't stop running until I got to the river. I gasped for breath and knelt over trying to catch my breath. The tears streamed freely down my face I couldn't say goodbye, I didn't know anything about this mission Master was sending me on. If it was dangerous or how long it would take. I couldn't leave Natsu behind. He is everything to me.

I sat down next to the river "How am I going to do this?" I said out loud I buried my head into my knees. I only just learned I have to leave and I'm already having a difficult time thinking I'll never see them again. I sighed and wiped the tears from my face. if I can't say goodbye then I wont. I'll just leave its not goodbye if I come back soon is it?

"Lucy?" I turned around quickly

It was Natsu he was standing a few feet away from me.

I stood up "Why does everybody keep sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry.. are you OK?"

I shook my head "Yeah I'm fine." I walked over to him

"What was that back there with Erza, Grey, and Juvia?"

" I don't know I'm just emotional today or something. It must have been that dream."

I knew Natsu didn't believe that but I was hoping he wouldn't question me any further about it, I just wanted to forget about this whole mission just for the day and just be with my friends and Natsu. Thankfully he didn't question it,

"OK, want to head back to the guild then?"

"Yeah. could we stop for food on the way I'm kinda starving" I smiled and Natsu laughed placing his hand in mine

"you know I can never say no to food"

* * *

**aaaand here's another chapter thank you for the review xXxSatasixXx! 3. ill try to update more often but right now its kind of random when ever I update I don't have internet at home right now :( sorry for the whole rushed explanation on Lucy's top secret mission, but it will be explained more in the next couple chapters;) thanks for reading. and thanks to my beautiful sister darkened-angelwings for helping write the story!(sorta;D) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! sorry i havent updated in fooorever! i had some famjam drama..plus i didnt ave wifi(but thats a secret) sooo heres what im going to do for all you lovely people i'll post another chapter on friday! yay! again im sooo so sorry**

on our way back to the guild we stopped for some food an walked around Magnolia for a little while before heading back to the guild. when we got back to the guild everyone was drinking i went up to Levy and Natsu went to see if grey was still here.

"hey Levy-chan." Levy hugged me

"hey Lu-chan"

"what's with all the drinking?"

Levy smiled"Master is throwing a party!"

"what?" why would Master throw a party? "what's the occasion"

Levy shrugged "he didn't really say he just said that we were celebrating a special occasion."

I nodded, I still didn't know how i was going to sneak away from Natsu tonight without him noticing. then it hit me. I could get him drunk and then just take him home! then no one would ask why i left and Natsu wouldn't follow me. it wasn't the best plan but it was the only one i got

"hey Mira!?" Mira came over to me "hey Lucy. what can i get you."

"3 fire whiskey's."

Levy and Mira looked at me suspiciously

"there for Natsu." i explained

"oh alright coming right up!"

just as Mira left Natsu came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "hey."

i turned to him "your just in time." Mira came over with 3 fire whiskeys

Natsu looked at them suspiciously "Luce? are you drinking?" i shook my head

"these are for you. it is a party after all." Natsu smiled and grabbed the drink and chugged it down, then he grabbed another one and threw it back also. i smiled at him

"Luce have a drink with me." i put my hands up to protest

"Mira! get Luce a drink!" Mira laughed

"coming right up."

"Natsu you know im not good with alcohol."

"oh come on Luce. its a party! just one. you'll probably get drunk off 2 anyway, your kinda a light weight" Natsu started

I pouted "I am not! fine. one drink." Mira came over and put a drink in front of me

"here you go Lucy" i thanked Mira and picked up my drink

Natsu clinked his drink against mine "bottoms up."

I took a sip of my drink and coughed. Natsu smiled at me and threw his back.

"come on Luce just drink it quickly." i brought the shot up to my lips and threw it back and put my shot glass on the bar. it was disgusting. Natsu laughed at my face.

" It's not funny!" I hit his chest "it was a little funny." he said and grabbed my hand before it hit his chest again and he pulled me to his chest and kissed me quickly leaving me flustered before walking away laughing

"what just happened?" i turned to Levy and she just shrugged I sighed and sat down on the stool I didn't feel anything from that drink, I guess I was getting used to it. I guess Natsu was wrong im not a light weight! ha! jokes on him.

"Mira can i have another one?"

Mira grabbed a glass and poured and handed it to me "are you sure?"

i laughed "yeah I'm soo going to prove Natsu wrong."

"okay then." Mira laughed and walked away

"Lu-chan are you actually going to drink that?" Levy asked beside me

"yes." I quickly drank it and set it down on the bar. Levy turned to me with a concerned look on her face "is something wrong Lu-chan?"

i shook my head "nope. everything is good *hic*" I covered my mouth with my hand

"your drunk already Lu-chan"

"no! *hic* I'm fine. Mira! can i have another?" Mira reluctantly poured me another drink

i drank it quickly and asked for another, about ten minutes later i was on the ground laughing "oh my Mavis! this is the best party ever!" I hiccuped

"Lu-chan please get up off the floor." Levy was kneeling next to me

"Levy-chan! when did you get here?" I heaved myself off the floor and stumbled over to the chair "where did my drink go?"

"sweetie your cut off." Mira said while drying a glass

"oh ok. I has to pee" i turned around and began stumbling toward the bathroom, i fell to the floor "ouch. Levy can you take me to the bathroom?" Levy sighed and grabbed my hand leading me to the bathroom.

me and Levy left the bathroom "thaaaank yoou Lefy" i slurred

just as i turned away i hit something hard i fell to the ground "oww. who? whaat?" i looked up to see Natsu staring down at me with his arms crossed over his chest "oh crap." Mira's head popped out behind Natsu "sorry Lucy. i had to get him"

i grabbed a nearby table and stood up unsteadily "heeey! whar are yo doing here?"

"she's wasted."

Natsu nodded "yup totally." I pointed at him "i am not"

"come on were going home." Natsu threw me over his shoulder

"wait i need to talk to Gajeel" Natsu kept walking to the doors "it'll juss take a second swear"

"fine." Natsu changed directions and started walking toward the bar again "hey metal breath" Natsu turns around so im facing Gajeel

"whoa! what's wrong with bunnygirl. is she drunk?" Natsu turns around again and i almost hit Erza with my head "watch it!" i yell

"yeah. she wants to talk to you." Natsu sets me down and stumble

"i am not drunk*hic*" i point at Gajeel "wait your not Natsu.*hic*" i turn and point at Natsu "i am not drunk"

"so what did you want to talk about?" Gajeel asks and I turn around

"oh yeah!" i laugh i turn to see Natsu staring at us "Nafsu I need to talk to Gajeal alone."

Natsu sighed "I'll be back in 5 minutes"

I turned back toward Gajeel almost falling over in the process Gajeel grabbed my elbow to steady me. "thanks you." Gajeel nodded

"what are you doing? your drunk. and we have to leave in about.. 2 hours."

i nodded "i know i.." i could feel tears threaten to fall i bit back the tears and continued "i just can't say goodbye."

Gajeel's eyes softened slightly but hardened instantly "listen bunnygi- Lucy we will come back this isn't goodbye forever just for a little while."

i bit my lip and nodded "alright, i have a plan to get to my old apartment I'll see you at ten." i pointed at him determined

"wait. is being drunk a distraction." i smiled sheepishly at Gajeel

"maybe"

Gajeel just shook his head and mumbled something about it being a stupid plan and walked away before i could move someone grabbed me by the waist and hauled me over there shoulder. Natsu.

"time to go home."

"Natsu" i whined "i can walk*hic*" I groaned when Natsu didn't let me back down on the ground, Natsu moved his way through the crowd of drunk people and outside

"come on Nafsu let me down" Natsu didn't answer as we continued to walk toward the house. halfway home Natsu set me down on the ground

"there." Natsu smiled

"thank you." I pull down my skirt and start walking

"uh Lucy." I turn around "yeah Natsu?"

Natsu laughs and points behind him "the house is this way." I turn around and see the guild in the distance and turn back to Natsu

"I knew that." I began to walk back to Natsu just before i reach him I trip on a rock and go down landing face first on the gravel "oww" I sit up and look down at the damage, I have a skinned knee my hands have scratches all the way to my wrists and I have a bit gash on my shin, and im sure i skinned my chin also, 'that rhymed' I thought and laugh. i wipe the blood from my forehead I must have cut open my head

"are you ok?" Natsu is beside me i look over my legs and hands

"no. ouch" Natsu touches my knee and i flinch,

"you have a cut on your forehead that's pretty bad and on your shin." Natsu sighs "you are never getting drunk again. come on we'll go back to the guild and have Wendy heal you."

i nod as Natsu picks me up i wrap my arm around his neck as he begins to walk to the guild

**yes I know Lucy getting drunk is completely not in her personality but this is really just a filler and i wanted to show how much lucy really struggles with having to leave... plus it's funny. we need funny in this story. I hope you liked it! please review, favourite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well** **here it is! just as promised I hope you all like reading it, I know I liked writing it for you all! follow, favourite, and review!**

* * *

Natsu kicked open the door and I face palm only to regret it as I gasp in pain, Mira and Levy came running to the doors "what happened? were you attacked!?" Mira asked

"yes! by a rock! it decided to get in the way of my walking" I slurred pointing at nothing

Mira and Levy stare at me in disbelief "ok come on bring her to the infirmary" Mira said as she began to head to the infirmary, Natsu began walking someone bumped into me hitting my leg "ow!" I yelled Cana turned around "sorry Lucy. oh Mavis what happened to you?"

"a rock!*hic*" Natsu kept walking and Cana disappeared back into the crowd I turned back to Natsu "where's Wendy?" Levy was beside me "she's at home sleeping. she can heal you tomorrow we'll just bandage you up quickly."

"okey dokey!"

Levy looked at me "you are never drinking again Lu-chan"

I sighed "Natsu already told me*hic*

"yeah that's probably for the best anyway." she said, Mira opened the door to the infirmary and Natsu placed me on the closest bed to the door, Mira opened at medical kit and took out alcohol, tweezers, gauze, and cotton balls.

"Levy can you go get a warm cloth"

"yeah, I'll be right back" Levy left the room and closed the door behind her

"hand please." Mira held out her hand and i placed mine in hers. Mira began taking little rocks out of my hand. Natsu sat on the bed next to me holding a bowl of water. Levy walked into the room with a cloth "can you wipe the blood of her head and shin?" Levy nodded and began wiping the blood off my face

"ow." I flinched

"sorry Lu-chan" I waved it off with my free hand

"this might hurt a little." Mira poured alcohol on my hand and I yelped "sorry" Mira smiled apolitically, levy put the cloth in the bowl Natsu was holding

"there, I cleaned the blood off but her head is still bleeding" Natsu got up and put the bowl on the nearby bed side table,

Mira began wrapping gauze around my head "I feel like a princess" I proclaimed and stood up knocking the medical kit off the bed "oops"

Natsu sighed and began cleaning up the floor "sit down Lu-chan" Levy forced me down back on the bed "sorry" Mira fixed the bandage around my head and began to take little rocks out of my open wounds on my leg, then she disinfected and bandaged them "there all done, how do you feel?" Mira asked

I nodded "I feel great" I stood up that's when everything i ate a drank came up and i puked all over Natsu i covered my mouth with my hands and stared at him wide eyed Levy and Mira were doing the same thing

"oh Mavis" Levy said and handed Natsu a towel

"i am so sorry" I said I looked over at mira

"Natsu how about you go home and clean up and Lucy can stay here for the night until Wendy comes tomorrow ok?"

Natsu looked reluctant "alright. watch over her" Natsu pointed at me and walked to me and kissed me on the cheek "ill see you tomorrow." my heart sunk you wont see me, I frowned and stared at his retreating back, and I won't see you. I stared at Natsu's back as he faded into the crowd. Mira snapped me out of my trance

"are you tired do you want us to leave?" i looked up at the clock in the room it was 9:00 i had to leave soon "yeah I'm tired." I faked a yawn and laid on the bed Mira smiled

"ok, we'll see you in the morning" Mira brought a blank over me, and her and levy left the room turning out the light.

I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling, I felt a tear slide down my cheek and i quickly wiped it way, I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. i repeated it over and over in my head, i willed the tears to not fall if I did I would never be able to stop. I continued to stare at the ceiling even when the door opened and closed, i just kept staring.

**GAJEEL POV**

I sat on the stool frowning as I saw Salamander carry Lucy out the guild doors, I sighed this was going to be harder then i thought.

Levy walked up to me smiling "hey did you see Lucy?" levy laughed

"yeah she just talked to me" I mumbled

Levy came and sat on my lap I wrapped my arms around her waist "what did you guys talk about?" she asked curiosity in her eyes

"I couldn't understand most of it" I lied "all I heard was something about Natsu"

Levy smiled "oh it was probably about her trying to prove him wrong" Levy looked out at the guild "that's what she told m- oh my god" Levy jumped off my lap and began pushing her way through the crowd I looked up at the doors Flame Brain had kicked open the door again I couldn't see anything other then his ridiculous pink hair, I turned around in my seat I jumped backwards as Master was sitting behind me looking out at all the guild members "meet me in my office" Master got up off the bar and walked up the stairs to his office.

I wonder what Gramps wants? I got up off my stool and began pushing everyone out of my way

"hey watch it" Wakaba yelled as he took another swig of his drink, i ignored him and kept pushing my way to the stairs

i walked into Masters office and knocked "come in"

i walked in and closed the door behind me, it was dark. I squinted at his desk he was sitting on it with a mug of beer in his hand he took a swig.

"what did you want Gramps?" Macarov looked up

"this conversation will stay in this room is that clear? you can not tell Lucy about anything we say. not until the time is right"

I nodded "yeah, ok. now what is this about? is it about the mission?"

Gramps sighed he looked worn and tired "Natsu and Lucy brought in a man by the name of Kash yesterday. Kash is a follower of Zeref. He wanted to speak with me specifically about Zeref."

"what did he say?" I asked impatiently

"he said that Zeref was coming here in a year to..to kill Natsu Dragneel"

**wooo! ! haha i really like them cliffhangers jeez i need to stop! i was sad writing that part where lucy is sad :( but i think it turned out good overall :P anyway thanks for all the favourites and follows! i get so excited when i see new follows and reviews:D **


	8. Chapter 8

"Salamander"

Gramps nodded "he also said that a celestial wizard must find these special keys, in exchange for this information the council has put him in jail and protect him from any assassins Zeref might send."

"why would Zeref send people after him?"

"not important. the first key should be around Hargeon"

"where in Hargeon?"

"I don't know. no one does. only a celestial wizard can track these down, it could be in the ocean, in a store, but only Lucy will know where they are. once she finds the first, that spirit should lead her to the next."

"why don't you tell Lucy this?" I crossed my arms over my chest

"she cannot know that Zeref is going to try to kill Natsu for obvious reasons, she will figure out what these keys do in time and when she does i fear she will sacrifice herself to save Natsu. that is why I need you to stop her"

"what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you a lot of things, I need you to protect Lucy and teach her to fight, so she can get stronger" Gramps turned around and grabbed a bottle off the desk and handed it to me

"what's this?"

"a potion it makes you invisible to everyone around you. I got Porlyusica to tweek it a bit and it should make yours and Lucy's scent different for a time so that a certain dragon slayer cant track you or follow you."

"how long will it last?"

"a day or more so it gives you enough time to get out of town"

"that is all I wish you well on your journey child, goodbye"

I turned and left without asking any more questions, Gramps brought me here to fairy tail and I was going to do whatever i could to protect it and my fellow guild members. I was about to go back down stairs to look for shrimp when i saw her leave the infirmary with Mira. I walked up to her

"why were you in the infirmary shrimp?" I asked a little concerned

Levy sighed "Lucy got hurt and then threw up on Natsu"

"how did she get hurt?"

"she tripped on a rock." Mira interjected

I frowned down at Levy "a rock."

Levy nodded "she's really drunk"

"did you say she puked on flame brain?" I chuckled " I wish I saw that"

Levy cringed slightly "no you really don't" Levy shook her head as if removing that image from her memory completely "anyway I'm kinda tired want to head home?" I looked up at the clock it was 9:00 "yeah lets head home"

Levy placed her hand in my out stretched hand and we headed for the guild doors, I pushed everyone who got in my way while Levy smiled apologetically apologizing to everyone about my rudeness. we finally made it to the doors and I stepped out dragging levy after me.

I walked out into the cool breeze the air smelled of freshly cut grass and blood. I sniffed the air it was Lucy's blood. i waved it off knowing she got hurt on the way home.

Levy laid her head on my arm as we began to walk home she sighed loudly, I looked down at her but she kept her hold on my arm looking forward, I brushed it off as just her being tired, i focused on the river as the moonlight hit the water and danced off it I didn't like the water much it made me fell like I was rusting.

my thoughts were interrupted by Levy sighing again. i stopped and looked down at her "what's wrong shrimp?"

Levy stopped and looked up at me and smiled forcefully "who me? nothing." Levy looked down and started to walk away trying to pull me with her. I stayed where i was not moving. Levy pulled on my hand again I removed my hand from hers and crossed my arms over my chest. Levy pouted then moved behind me and tried to push me. again I didn't move from my spot. she moved back around to face me she then kicked me in the shin and pulled my arm again.

"what's the matter tiny?"

Levy huffed "I told you not to call me tiny."

I chuckled "alright I wont call you tiny, shrimp"

Levy glared at me "can you tell me what's wrong now?"

Levy sighed she went and sat on the railing next to the water "I'm worried about Lucy."

"why are you worried?"

"she was acting weird all day. first she acts all weird with Erza, Grey and Juvia and then she gets drunk and just now she stared at Natsu like her dog just died."

I stared down at Levy not giving anything away "its probably just the alcohol."

Levy looked down at her hands "I don't think so.." Levy looked out in the distance lost in thought. I was worried she would think about it to much and figure out what was happening, so what if she found out? would it really be a bad thing? its not like haven't gone on long missions before or dangerous ones for a matter of fact. I quickly shook it off. no Gramps wanted to keep this a secret.

I looked down at Levy she was still staring off into space. i waved my hand in front of her face, she looked up at me smiling "I think I know why she is acting so weird!"

I paled "wh-what do you mean"

"she must be pregnant!"

I was about to deny everything when what Levy said sunk in "shrimp she was drinking"

Levy's face fell "oh yeah."

Levy looked down again. I kneeled down in front of her so my face was level with hers "listen I'm sure if there was something troubling bunnygirl she would tell you, you are her best friend right?" i felt kind of bad saying seeing as how Lucy was keeping things from Levy.

Levy smiled at me and kissed me on the nose "thanks Gajeel."

I stood up extending my hand to her to help her up "come on shrimp let's go home"

Levy got up "you know I wish everyone else could see this soft side of you" she said as we continued to walk to our apartment.

I grunted "I don't have a soft side"

Levy laughed "ok then"

right when we got home levy went straight to bed, I laid down next to her as she curled up next to me, "goodnight" she said sleepily and kissed me.

"night" I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling then back down at Levy she looked so peaceful, I listened carefully as her breathing slowed and evened. I decided to wait a couple minutes before leaving.

I brushed a hair off Levy's face "I'll miss you shrimp." I kissed the top of her head and got off the bed heading for the window.

I looked back at Levy just as I was about to turn and leave something on the bed side table caught my eye, on the table there was a picture of me and Levy my face was turned slightly and I had a slight smile on my face. and Levy had the biggest grin on her face as she stared up at me, Levy had mad a joke about Natsu and Lucy which made me smile and she decided to capture that moment. that was a little before we started dating. I turned back to the window a smile on my face "I'll be back for you" and I jump out.

**well here it is.. did I do good? I love GaLe they are so cute I hope you liked it! i wonder what will happen on this mission Lucy and Gajeel have? ;D I have decided that I will post chapters every friday or wednesday I'm not to sure yet.. well I'll figure it out thanks for the the favourites, follows and reviews! I love all of you guys! 333 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Gajeel pov**

I walked in to the guild. most of the guild members had fallen asleep on the floor and on tables. I picked my way across them and walked into the infirmary, I closed the door without turning on the light. Lucy lay in the bed closest to the door. I sniffed the air and got a whiff of blood, vomit, and tears? I walked over to Lucy. I waved my hand in front of her face

"bunnygirl?" Lucy didn't moved she just stared at he ceiling

I sighed "we have to go."

Lucy looked over at me her face was completely neutral, I never really saw her this way. "we'll be back right?" Lucy asked sitting up on the bed staring down at her hands.

"of course we'll be back."

Lucy looked up tears brimming her eyes "promise?"

I stared down at her, i was shocked at the question "I promise"

Lucy stood up and brushed a tear from her cheek she smiled weakly up at me "alright let's go"

**Lucy pov**

I walked toward the door "Oi, were going out the window."

I turned to Gajeel "are you serious?"

Gajeel just grunted, he popped out the screen to the window and jumped through I ran to the window and looked out it was a two story drop and he landed on his feet, Gajeel turned around "your turn"

"I cant jump two stories!" I whispered furiously

"I'll catch you. now come on!"

I looked down at Gajeel "more like drop me" I whispered to myself

"I wont drop you."

I face palmed realizing he must have heard me i looked down at my hand it was still bandaged up but it didn't hurt as much as my knee "you better catch me"

I sat on the ledge of the window. I was so going to regret this. i closed my eyes and jumped the air rushed past me. I kept my eyes shut tight even when the air was gone and I felt a pair of strong arms. I opened one eye and looked over at gajeel he was staring down at me with an amused smile on his face

"see I caught you" Gajeel said

"yeah" I said under my breath

Gajeel set me down on my feet. "so listen we need to get Natsu off our trail so here."

Gajeel pulled out a small bottle from his pocket

"what's that?"

"a potion it should mask our smell so we can get out of Magnolia with out Natsu following us"

"so it should make us invisible to him?"

Gajeel nodded "right" he opened the bottle and sniffed it pulling back "ugh, this shit smells"

"oh come on it probably isn't that bad" Gajeel handed me the bottle after he drank some of the potion cringing slightly

I reluctantly took the bottle and sniffed it "oh Mavis" I tried to hand it back to Gajeel "take it back, please take it back"

Gajeel shook his head "you have to drink it"

I frowned down at the bottle "shit." i looked down at the bottle again "shit" I bounced in place

"just drink it bunnygirl" Gajeel said impatiently

"fine." I looked down at the bottle again and slowly brought it to my lips quickly draining it and throwing it to the ground and jumping away I wanted to spit it out it was awful it was even worse tasting it then it was smelling it, I knelt over feeling like I was about to puke "oh Mavis"

"oh please don't throw it up" Gajeel said walking over to me "come on we gotta move"

I put my finger up signalling i needed a minute and placed my hands on my knees crouching down, "never mix that stuff with alcohol" I said I as I stood up "ok so how do I smell" I asked sitting up Gajeel's sniffed the air

"you don't smell like anything"

I smiled triumphantly "alright lets go then" then those words sunk in 'go' I'm actually doing this I'm actually leaving Natsu and everyone behind, then something else dawned on me Gajeel as leaving someone behind as well

we began to walk to the train station in silence, i looked up at Gajeel I wonder how he could be taking this so well, leaving Levy behind, leaving the guild behind all to help me find some stupid keys. Gajeel caught me staring at him and i quickly looked away blushing "what's up bunnygirl?"

"nothing" I sighed

"come on I know something is on your mind, spit it out"

"how do you know?"

"you do what levy does she always sighs when she has something to say" gajeel looked forward

"I do? huh I never noticed"

"yeah, so tell me what's wrong" Gajeel shoved his hands into his pockets

I took a deep breath "well I was just wondering do you hate me? I mean I am taking you away from levy, and the guild all just to help me find some stupid ass keys that could kill Zeref." i looked up at Gajeel his expression hadn't changed at all, I was beginning to feel nervous.

Gajeel didn't say anything for a long while, until we finally reached the train station "no." was all he said and he went to buy us tickets.

I smiled I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, but I still had one more question for Gajeel, I made a mental note to ask him later.

Gajeel walked up to me "here's your ticket, the train gets here in an hour" I grabbed the ticket from Gajeel and shoved it in my pocket

"so what are we going to do for an hour?"

Gajeel smirked "follow me" he began to walk away

I scrambled up off the bench "where are we going?"

"I have a few things packed away here" Gajeel walked to the men's bathroom hold the door open for me

"what? I'm not going in there?"

"why not?"

"It's the men's bathroom!" I yelled

"so." I threw my hands up in the air, it was like talking to a wall.

"just come on" Gajeel said, I peeked in the bathroom it looked like it was empty, I sighed and walked in, Gajeel walked to the furthest sink and knelt down looking under the sink.

"what are you doing" I asked Gajeel pulled out a bag, but not just a bag, it was _my_ bag, I snatched it out of his hand "where did you- did you break into my house?" Gajeel shrugged

"you should really learn to lock your door" I cursed Natsu under my breath he always for got to lock the door.

"I saw you drinking and figured you forgot to get a bag ready so i got one for you." I unzipped my bag and dug through it Gajeel had packed me two outfits a pair of shoes, toothbrush, tooth paste, a hair brush and underwear?

I quickly zipped my bag up, oh god that's embarrassing "th-thanks" I said hiding the blush that I could feel creeping into my cheeks, Gajeel nodded and grabbed his bag from under the other sink, just as we were about to leave a man walked into the bathroom, I squealed the man stopped short,

"did I- is this the men's bathroom"

my face was completely red "yes.. uh sorry" I quickly ran out of the bathroom,

Gajeel walked out after me laughing "you should have seen your face" he said as he held onto his stomach

"he-hey its not funny!" I yelled,

**well Gajeel and Lucy are off on there adventure! I was going to put this up yesterday but I got lazy :p oh well! sooo here's the thing i think im going to try to put up two chapters every week because I basically just wrote 3 chapters yesterday which I finished I just have to get my sister to look them over and edit them. so I will be posting another chapter on friday! yay! anyway thanks for all the reviews and follows guys it really makes my day :D remember to favourite, follow and review if you haven't already! **


	10. Chapter 10

as we were walking back something in the lost and found box caught my eye, I walked over a picked up a deck of cards, Gajeel had continued to walk back to the benches, I quickly shoved the cards in my bag and ran to Gajeel who was already sitting on the bench with the street light shining over him, i sat down next to him and pulled out the cards "ever play go fish?"

Gajeel looked over at me confused "what?"

I held up the cards "go fish"

"no"

I smiled "here I'll teach you" I pulled the cards out and took out the jokers. I handed 6 cards and gave myself the same amount, then I put the rest of the cards in the middle

"ok its easy all you have to do is get a pair of the same cards, so if i have two of the same card i put them to the side and then pick up two more cards. got it?" Gajeel nodded,

I smiled "I'll go first" I looked at my cards "do you have any 5's"

"no."

I pointed at him with my cards "you're suppose to say go-fish"

Gajeel snorted "why?"

I shrugged "its a part of the game i guess"

"fine, go-fish" I picked up a card,

"got any 8's" I handed Gajeel an 8. he smiled and set his pair of cards down.

* * *

Gajeel won the first round and declared himself the king of go-fish, and he won the next game after that, we were halfway through our third game when the train pulled up, I packed up the cards shoving them into my bag and boarded the train, Gajeel got a compartment so that we could get some sleep it was a 10 hour train ride to Hargeon and neither of us had slept.

I set my bag on the seat next to me and Gajeel sat across from me, he looked a little blue when the train started to move, I lay down using my bag as a pillow, I had been really tired ever since the guild it must have been all the drinking, i yawned and closed my eyes, and just like that i fell asleep

_Lucy's dream_

_I was walking through a field filled with wild flowers as far as the eye could see the sun beat down on me warmly,this felt so familiar I began to walk through the field until I saw Natsu in the distance and that's when it hit me it was the same dream as last night. I walked closer to Natsu when I got closer I noticed Zeref was there again they were fight and Natsu was losing, He was hurt badly and he could barley stand "Natsu!" I screamed I was about to run to him but my feet wouldn't move. I was paralysed in place forced to watch the scene unfold in front of me again, I wanted to turn away I knew what was coming "Natsu!" I screamed as Zeref kicked him, I began to cry I didn't want to see this again, Natsu was on the ground staring up at the sky "Lucy why did you leave me?" I heard Natsu say and I cried even more "I'm so sorry" I whispered, that's when Zeref kneel down and stabbed him._

my eyes shot open and i sat up on the seat i placed my hand over my racing heart

"It's ok Lucy it was just a dream" I whispered, I wiped the tears from my face and grabbed my head I looked up to see Gajeel passed out on the seat I rubbed my eyes, god my head hurts, I went to the window and opened the curtain I winced as the sun hit my eyes and quickly closed the curtain. i rubbed my temples hoping that would get rid of my head ache, I stood up unsteadily and walked to the door. I opened it and left the room closing the door behind me carefully to make sure Gajeel didnt wake up i turned around and bumped into a wonan

"oh I'm so sorry" she said quickly, I looked at her she was wearing a uniform, and was pushing around a cart of water and chips "may i help you?" she asked

"oh uh sorry do you work on the train?"

the woman smiled "yes I do, what do you need?" I looked down "uhh do you have anything for uhh.. a hangover?"

the woman smiled warmly at me she dug into her pocket and grabbed a white pill, and handed me a bottle of water "rough night huh?" she said as i place the pill on my tongue

"you have no idea" I said as I took a sip of water

"do you need anything else?"

"when do we board in Hargeon?"

the woman looked down at her watch "in 15 minutes"

I smiled "thank you."

"no problem" and with that she grabbed her cart and continued to walk down the aisle, I opened the door and walked in.

Gajeel was awake and had opened the curtain i threw my hand over my eye "ahh close the curtain" Gajeel closed it and I took my hand off my eyes.

Gajeel had an amused smile on his face "what's wrong bunnygirl? you look like your hung over"

"oh har har " I said as i sank into my seat "we'll be in Hargeon in 15 minutes."

Gajeel nodded "I heard you"

i went into my bag and grabbed a tooth brush and tooth paste and headed to the small bathroom that was on the train, i quickly brushed my teeth and ran a brush threw my hair, changing clothes had to wait until later. I left the bathroom and Gajeel went in to brush his teeth.

I dug threw my bag trying to find a pair of sunglasses that I hoped Gajeel were to pack, when I stumbled on a photo of me and Natsu. I picked it up out of the bag staring down at Natsu's smiling face I traced my finger along the edge on the photo, Mira had taken this photo of Natsu asking me to be his girlfriend, I was of course blushing but Natsu was completely unfazed he just had that usual big goofy grin on his face.

"I thought you might ant something to remind you of Natsu" Gajeel said as he walked out of the bathroom.

I looked up startled, i placed the photo back in the bag "thanks." i smiled

'train for Hargeon will stop in 5 minutes' the lady over the speaker said in a dull, bored voice, I gathered up my bag an headed for the door

"so where are we going?" I asked Gajeel as he swung his bag over his shoulder

"food" he said as he brushed past me

**here's another chapter! i don't like the beginning of this chapter i forgot how to play go fish :O oh well what's done is done, i hope you all enjoyed! i hope you all have a good weekend! please favourite, follow, and review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

I stumbled after him, the train stopped suddenly throwing me forward toward Gajeel, "oww" I said as I rubbed my head, Gajeel didn't seem to notice that I had basically just head- butted him in the back

the doors hissed open and we walked out into the blinding light, I threw my hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun, Gajeel stopped short and bought a pair of sunglasses, which I though as a nice gesture until he opened his mouth

"here put these on, you look terrible"

my mouth fell open but I accepted the glasses putting them on. we walked into the closest restaurant and sat at a booth, I kept my glasses on. a woman with long red hair walked up to our table, she looked bored

"welcome to Polca. our special today is grilled cheese, how may I help you?" she asked in a dull voice Gajeel looked over the menu,

"I'll get the special and blueberry pancakes." the girl wrote down his order on her notepad, and looked over at me bored "and you?"

"coffee, and strawberry pancakes" the girl nodded and turned and left, i placed my head on the table

"coffee?" Gajeel asked as he lounged in his seat,

I looked up "I hear its good for hangovers." I said and placed my head back on the table. Gajeel chuckled,

we sat there in silence until the food came "here you go" the girl placed the blueberry pancakes in front of me and the coffee, grilled cheese, and strawberry pancakes in front of Gajeel "anything else?"

Gajeel frowned down at his plate "no, thank you" i said quickly before Gajeel could yell at her

"whatever" and she walked off. I switched me and Gajeel's plates around and grabbed my coffee,

"what do you put in this again?" I asked Gajeel as he bit into his grilled cheese

"cweam and sucar" he said through a mouth full of food

"huh? oh cream and sugar, gotcha"

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth, I grabbed a cream packet from the basket on the end of the table and 2 sugars and added it to my coffee stirring it around. i took a sip of the coffee and cringed backwards, my face must have looked funny because Gajeel choked on his food,

"what?" I asked

Gajeel smiled "nothing, you should eat" Gajeel pointed at my food " I want to get going soon" i nodded and began to eat my pancakes

I insisted to pay so I brought out the extra jewels i found in my bag and paid for the food, we left the restaurant

"so where to?" I asked,

Gajeel shrugged "where do you want to go?"

I looked up at Gajeel confused "I don't know"

"just point in a direction and we'll go there" he said as he looked out over the town

"why?"

"I don't know, just do it" he looked over at me

I sighed "fine." I pointed in the direction of the trees "there"

Gajeel nodded "alright lets go there"

"wouldn't a key be in a store or something?"

"that would be to easy, I think it would be just about anywhere"

I nodded that made sense, "alright lets go"

* * *

we walked in to the forest "how much longer?" I asked we had been walking for hours

"until we find something"

I sighed "you know I'm injured right?"

Gajeel snorted "yeah by a rock"

I frowned "it was a big rock"

"I'm sure it was." we walked in silence for a while when suddenly Gajeel stopped

"what?"

"something is off"

I peeked over his shoulder "like what?" i looked around over his shoulder, Gajeel sniffed the air I walked out in front of Gajeel looking around the woods "I don't see anythi-"

i was shoved to the ground i tried to get back up but it was like some kind of force was keeping me on the ground.

"who are you?" Gajeel asked

"my name is Sabine, and you have information on someone I'm looking for" I raised my head up struggling to keep it up as a woman walked out into the open, she looked about her mid-30s, and she was short, with brown eyes that were so dark they almost looked black.

I recognized her, she was the woman who put up the request about Kash!

"I know you!" I yelled

Sabine threw out her arm and the pressure on my body got stronger my face fell to the ground, it felt like i had all the guild members piled on me after a huge brawl at the guild.

"wait your turn" Sabine said as she turned back to Gajeel

"what are you doing to bunnygirl?!" I heard Gajeel yell

"bunnygirl?" Sabine asked and began to laugh "I'm simply holding her there until I get you out of the way" she pointed at me and the pressure on my body got stronger I felt like my ribs were about to break I cried out.

"let her go!" Gajeel yelled, and ran at Sabine

I tried to get to my keys, my fingers brushing up against my pouch "iron dragons roar!" I could hear the beginnings of a fight but i could see anything I felt light headed I grabbed the first key I could grab "gate of the bull i open thee: Taurus!" I yelled I could see a bright light glow and thee was Taurus just barely in my eye sight "help Gajeel!" I yelled

"whatever I can do to help you and your beauuutiful body Lucy-sama!" he yelled as he brought his axe out and ran toward the fight.

I tried to lift my head again but still couldn't move. suddenly I was flying through the air as I crashed into a tree I felt one of my ribs crack and I screamed, I was flung at another tree I hit my back against it hitting my head against it, I willed my eyes to focus but then my vision went black.

* * *

**well that wasn't a good fight at all. the name of the restaurant in the beginning of the story I kept thinking of polka dots while I was writing this so I just named it Polca :P yeah the things that go through my mind, this chapter was suppose to go up yesterday but when I was editing my computer froze and I had to do it all over again and then it happened again so I gave up:/ I was not happy yesterday. anywaaay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up on friday!:D thanks for the follows, favourites, and reviews I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

how long have I been out? I try to sit up but its like I'm glued to the ground, that's when I look around my surroundings, I blink quickly I'm on a tree? I look down to see Sabine smiling up up at me and Gajeel was standing behind her casually

"look who finally woke up ," Sabine turned to Gajeel,

"what's going on?" I asked and look at Gajeel questioningly, why is he just standing there? I'm basically hanging from a tree,

Sabine smiles "I only want Kash and I'll let you and your friend go. where is he."

"why do you want Kash?" I asked Sabine dropped her hand and I fell from the tree landing on my hands and knees and man did that hurt, i gasped and clutch my side Sabine walked up to me handing me a potion "what is this?" I ask

"its a healing potion, sorry I never meant to throw you into a tree this idiot over here" she pointed at Gajeel "knocked me over and i accidentally used my magic and you went flying"

I looked at Gajeel "can we trust her"

Gajeel shrugged "while you were knocked out she told me she just wanted Kash and she'd let us go"

I took the potion, I gasped as I watched as my wounds even from before were healed, I stood up looking over my arms and my legs all my bruises an cuts were gone. I looked up to see Sabine smiling at me, I was suspicious of her, when I first met her she seemed really mean, but now she was smiling and helping with my wounds. "why do you want Kash?" I asked again

"I have my own reasons for wanting Kash back" Sabine looked don at her hands her eyes were full of sadness and love?, I knew that look I've seen it on so many other people

"you love him." Sabine's head shot up

"how did you know?"

I smiled "I can tell when someone is in love"

Sabine smiled warmly at me "you have someone too don't you?" I nodded, then I frowned

"I cant tell you where he is, I don't know, all we did was call the authorities."

Sabine nodded "I figured he would be with the council. well I better go break him out before Zeref sends his men, thank you"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Gajeel said "come one bunny girl we got to go"

"oh right, I hope you get him back..." I began to walk back to Gajeel when Sabine grabbed my hand "you too" she whispered and let go of my hand, I stood there completely stunned, how did she know? I wondered if my face had the same look as hers does, I stared at her retreating figure as she disappeared through the trees, the same name kept running through my head right after she said those words, Natsu.

**Natsu pov**

"Lucy" I said groggily

I turned in the bed feeling that the right side of the bed was vacant, I opened one eye and looked at the pillow that had not been slept on, i sat up in bed remembering that Lucy was at the guild, I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower

after I had dried off I began to brush my teeth, I grabbed my tooth brush, that's when I realized that Lucy's tooth brush wasn't next to mine, I shrugged it off as I began to brush my teeth. I rubbed the back of my neck as I headed into the closet to grab clothes, I grabbed Lucy a pair of clothes too thinking she would want to change after last night.

I went into her drawer and stopped, I sniffed the air, what was that smell? why was it so familiar? I slowly grabbed Lucy a shirt and closed the drawer following the scent down the stairs that when it hit me, it was Gajeel's scent! why hadn't i noticed it earlier! but why was he in my house? I sniffed Lucy's shirt it had Gajeel's scent on it as well. my eyebrows knitted together. why would Gajeel's scent be on Lucy's clothes? I ran up the stairs and began looking through Lucy's drawers, some of her clothes ere missing, and her tooth brush! I quickly threw on my vest and raced down the stairs. I needed to see her!

I ran to the guild running into people on the streets, I kicked open the doors the the guild, everyone was crowded around the bar yelling

"where could they be!"

"did someone kidnap them!?"

"Gajeel would never lose a fight!"

I pushed my way through the crowd and there she was sitting on a stool crying softly into Mira's shoulder

"what's going on?' I asked, Levy looked up her eyes were wet and her cheeks were stained with tears

"Ga-Gajeel.." Levy began crying again as she buried her self into Mira's arms, Mira tried to soothe her but it didn't seem to be working

that's when it hit me who was this 'they' the only thing on my mind after that was Lucy, I pushed through the crowd running up the stairs to the infirmary, I swung open the door "Lucy!" I yelled but she wasn't there,

I began frantically looking for her "Lucy?" I looked under the bed, in the bathroom and in the linen closet she wasn't here. "Lucy" walked up to the window it didn't have a screen and looked down, there it lay on the ground next to Lucy's whip.

I ran out of the infirmary, I felt tears prick my eyes where could she be where is my Lucy

"where is Lucy" I yelled anger welling up inside me, everyone stopped yelling and turned to me

"Natsu." Erza came up beside me

"where is she?" I asked

Erza looked down "Lucy and Gajeel have gone missing" she said in an even voice.

I stared at Erza "what do you mean missing?' i asked through gritted teeth

"it seems.." Erza paused and looked over at Mira who nodded "that they left"

"no, Lucy would never leave me" I said as I brushed past Erza "someone must have taken her or drugged her but Lucy would never leave me"

I turned back to her Erza looked at me with sad eyes "Natsu.."

"no! I have to find her!" I ran down the stairs and out of the guild there was no way she would ever leave me without saying goodbye. I tried to catch her scent but it ended at the guild,

"Natsu?" I turned around to find Levy standing behind me her frail little body standing awkwardly as she looked down at her feet

"Levy.."

"they wouldn't leave with out saying goodbye." I stared at her shocked "Gajeel and Lucy. everyone thinks that they left the guild for good, but they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye"

I stared at Levy as tears began to stream down her face " I knew there was something off about them but I couldn't place it" she shook her head in frustration "I should have known"

I walked up to Levy grabbing her by the shoulders "it's not your fault Levy. your right they wouldn't have left without saying goodbye... and I'm going to find them and bring them back"

Levy nodded as she buried her head into my shoulder and cried I held onto her as I stared out at the river,

I imagined Lucy there balancing on the railing as I held her hand, her laughing at my worried expression. She would never leave I thought over in my head as a tear slipped down my cheek

* * *

**awwe so cute and sad did you cry? i did. :D I was going to do a fight scene with Gajeel and Sabine but I thought that a nice cute, sad Natsu pov would be better, plus my sister was being a total ass and wouldn't help me write the fight scene because I kinda suck at those :P there will be more Natsu pov's later in the story. anyway I hope you all enjoyed and remember to favourite, follow, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Lucy?" at first I didn't register that Gajeel had even spoken until I realized something i turned to Gajeel

"did you just call me Lucy?" I asked a smile beginning to form on my face Gajeel turned his head slightly

"no, come on bunny girl" and he turned and began to walk away I ran up to him,

"you just called me Lucy" I laughed "wow."

Gajeel glared over a me "do you want me to call you bunny girl the whole mission"

I shrugged "I don't know I was kinda getting used to it. but please call me Lucy" I smiled up at him, before he turned away from me I caught a hint of a smile which only made mine grow.

"so when do you think were going to find this key or whatever?" I asked

Gajeel shrugged, we walked in silence for a bit

"I have a question"

"shoot" Gajeel said as he walked with his hands behind his head

"why do you think that i would know where to find this key?"

Gajeel thought about it for a while "well you are a celestial spirit wizard right? so I would think that you could sense where it could be" Gajeel looked over at me "there aren't many mages like you out there anymore"

I stared up at him "I guess"

I looked down at the ground, I did feel a sense of power around me as I walked further into the woods, there was something off about it though it didn't just feel powerful it felt different but I couldn't place it. We continued to walk along the pathway when we hit a fork in it.

Gajeel sighed "so which way?" he asked I stepped forward feeling an enormous amount of power from both ways.

I sighed "I don't know" I stomped off and sat on the ground "this is ridiculous!" I pouted

Gajeel stood there looking out at the left of the trail "I guess we can camp her tonight" he said as he placed his bag on the ground, and grabbing a bottle from his bag

"what? out here? in the spooky forest?" I asked.

Gajeel nodded "yep, we need to rest and eat its about 5 o'clock so it should get dark soon, plus there's a stream a couple yards away" Gajeel raised his eyebrow "unless you want to keep going?"

I quickly shook my head "alright then, I'll get the water, you get the wood"

"wait were separating?" Gajeel nodded as he began to walk down the right side of the trail "just look around the area, don't go too far"

I sighed and set my bag down on the ground, Gajeel had disappeared and i was all alone.

I placed the last piece of wood on the ground, I had also collected big rocks and made a circle beside our bags, Gajeel still wasn't back so I started drawing in the dirt, I made smiley faces, flowers, and clouds. I got bored halfway through drawing a something that in my opinion looked like Gajeel. I looked up in the direction that Gajeel had gone. he still hadn't come back, should I go look for him? I got up off my log and walked toward the place I last saw Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" I called, no answer.

I sighed I really didn't want to walk through the woods alone, I decided to wait 10 minutes and if Gajeel wasn't back i'd go look for him. I walked back to my log and sat down, I was starting to get cold, I looked over at the wood, how the hell was i suppose to start a fire. I was about to go through Gajeel's bag to look for anything useful when he walked out of the brush,

I sighed "where the fuck have you been? its getting dark and I've been sitting here for an hour!" I yelled

Gajeel just walked past me as he placed a handful of food on his bag, and a bottle of water

I went to get food"

I looked him up and down his hair was wet "did you go swimming?"

Gajeel nodded I stared at him my mouth hanging open "bring me to the steam." i ordered

"its getting dark you can clean up in the morning and its more of a pond, lake thingy" I pouted and mumbled something about him being a jerk,

Gajeel sat down next to his bag "did we move?"

I sighed as I sat down "yeah I moved some of the things so that we can sleep under this tree so that we have some protection from the wind or something" I sighed "can you light the fire I'm freezing" I rubbed my arms Gajeel went into his bag and grabbed a lighter as he began to attempt at making a fire

after his third attempt Gajeel finally started the fire I moved closer to it as I put my hands in front of the flames

"so what did you get for food?" I asked as I grabbed the water Gajeel offered me

"I found a wild strawberry patch and a few berries, and I went fishing"

Gajeel brought out a fish my mouth began to water I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and I was starving,

"fish for tonight and berries in the morning" Gajeel said as he began to cook the fish

"sounds good" we sat in silence as Gajeel cooked the fish, I looked up at the sky I couldn't believe it had almost been an entire day since we left the guild. It felt like ages.

"hey did you hear me?" I looked at Gajeel shaking my head

"no sorry. What?"

"do you want some?" Gajeel held out the cooked fish

we took turns taking a bite of the fish until it was gone, I took a sip of water and handed it to Gajeel,

"hopefully tomorrow we can find that key" I said as I lay down using my bag as a pillow Gajeel placed another piece of wood on the fire

"yeah hopefully"

I yawned and closed my eyes falling asleep to the crackling of the fire

**and another chapter! I really never thought that my story would have this many favorites, or follows like ever so I just want to say thank you to everybody who did! really makes my day and boosts my confidence to continue writing this story :D 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEEEYYY IM BACK! Neat! thank you everyone for your reviews about my sister she is fine, she got her surgery and is at home. for anyone who wanted to know it was just her appendix. soo it isn't as bad as I thought it would be which is a relief. but she's back to being her usual self which is kinda a pain in the ass but hey I'll take it. again thank you for all your support, so I'll stop rambling and let you read the story now I hope you like it !**

I woke up gasping for breath I looked up to see Gajeel looking down at me holding my shoulders, Gajeel dropped his hands

"wh-whats happening? where are we?" I swiped the tears off my cheeks

"you were having a bad dream" Gajeel sat back,

I began to cry why did I keep having this dream? why do I have to see Natsu the person I love most in this world get killed every night? I buried my head in my hands, Gajeel scratched the back of his head, he slowly scooted closer as if unsure of what he was doing i could tell he was trying to comfort me so i buried my head in his shoulder and cried

Gajeel awkwardly patted my back "god I've never done this before. do-do you want to talk about it?" he asked nervously

I looked up at him tears streaming down my cheeks "I- It's the same dream every night" I began "it starts off in a meadow with flowers as far as the eye can see and I feel at peace and happy but right when I feel that happiness I see Natsu and Zeref fighting" I looked up to see if Gajeel was still listening and continued when he nodded "I try to run to him but I cant move, I want to help but I cant do anything but watch as Zeref kills him. Every night since we brought Kash in"

Gajeel nods "it's only a dream"

I pull away from Gajeel and wipe my eyes "thanks Gajeel" I sniffle and stand up "so can we go to that lake I'd like to clean up"

Gajeel stands up "yeah no problem. but uh lets never tell anyone about this"

I smile up at him "ok"

"ok so let's go. grab your bag" I grab my bag and follow Gajeel through the trees.

we walked for about fifteen minutes until we made it to the stream I basically jumped for joy when I saw the water, I never would have guessed that there would be a lake out here in the middle of the woods, it was absolutely beautiful here it was like something out of a movie, I placed my bag on a rock "you can clean up here, uhh just call if you need me" Gajeel turned around and left me alone the sun was just shining over the waterfall I pulled my hair out of the pony tail,

I decided to just go into the water in my underwear, I really hoped Gajeel was far away already I took of my shirt and skirt and put my keys on top of my bag and stepped toward the water,

I got in the water slowly feeling the temperature it was surprisingly warm just as I slid in to the water completely something grabbed my foot and pulled me under I barely got to scream before I was under the water, I tried to kick away but the pressure on my leg tightened,as we went deeper under water I went to my hip where I kept my keys but it wasn't there, I had taken my pouch off, i instantly went for my leg trying to pry the thing off when i felt a pair a hand and fingers. A person was holding me under the water!? and how could they hold there breath this long? my lungs began to burn I needed air,

I kicked again hitting something hard I quickly began to swim to the surface hoping I at least stunned them or knocked them out so I could call for Gajeel, I got above the water gasping for air, I instantly began to cough I couldn't get a single word out until I stopped coughing which was a pain since the person could try to pull me under again at anytime. I quickly stopped my coughing long enough to call for Gajeel

"Gajeel!" I screamed

the person grabbed my leg again I quickly began to grab for anything I could hold on to, to I kicked again trying to pull myself up out of the water, but it grasped my leg tighter as it pulled me back under the water.

I tried to fight but they had my leg and wouldn't let go as easily as before, I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight but nothing I did helped whatsoever, my lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, I felt weak. just as I began to lose consciousness, I opened my mouth to breath but got a mouthful of water, I was drowning. I kicked again as hard as I could but whatever had my leg had it in a death grip. I tried to pry there hand off my leg again but nothing seemed to be working. I stopped fighting and just stayed there not moving as my lungs filled with water and my eyes began to slowly close. I didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

**Gajeel pov**

I looked back to where I left Lucy at the pond, I swear I heard something like a scream but I shook it off she was probably just excited to get in the water, I continued to walk down the trail looking for any sign of that person I sensed last night but I couldn't find anything something was off.

maybe I should go back to Lucy to make sure she's alright. I was about to turn back when I heard a rustling behind a bush, I walked toward in slowly, I was about to attack what ever was in the bush when a bunny jumped out running away.

I sighed I was completely on edge ever since Lucy told me about her dream. Not because it had been about Natsu and Zeref but because I had been having the exact same dream. I would watch as Zeref killed Natsu while Lucy watched just as she had said but the dream didn't end there for me. Zeref would then go for Lucy but he wouldn't kill her he whispered something in her ear and that's when she went rigid and turned to me with a dark smile on her face and then she would walk off with Zeref. I didn't know what it meant maybe it had something to do with what Gramps had said- my thought were cut off by a scream

"Gajeel!"

I turned toward the pond hearing Lucy's voice I ran toward the pond as fast as I could jumping over fallen trees, and ducking under low hanging branches until I made it to the water, I looked around but Lucy wasn't here, I looked at the rock where her stuff was it was still here, so she had to be somewhere close, I looked at the water and just as I did I saw a wisp of blond hair float to the surface followed by a body..

**holy shit man I am good at suspense. apparently I told my sister that I was never going to do a Gajeel pov again... I don't remember that but I did it anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, remember to leave a follow, favorite and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gajeel pov**

I watched as Lucy's limp body floated to the surface, I didn't waste anytime I jumped into the water and grabbed her bringing her up to solid ground I laid her on her back, her eyes were closed, her blond hair stuck to her face and her mouth was open.

I was completely in shock how did this happen? I should have stayed with her. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight and now if she dies I'm going to have to tell salamander how I got his mate killed. I shook my head no I had to get these thoughts out of my head I can still save her.

I listened closely to Lucy's chest I could hear a faint heartbeat and immediately began CPR,

Levy had taught me how to do this after she saved a kid who was drowning one day when we were walking down at the beach, I had basically ran around in a circle like i was a chicken with my head cut off not knowing what to do. It was pretty terrifying not knowing what to do but Levy was there and everything was alright.

I counted to 10 in my head for the chest compression's and then gave her two breaths of air, she still wasn't waking up, I continued to do CPR and after the compression's I would check to see if i could hear her heartbeat get stronger,

"come on Lucy" I was starting to lose hope that she would wake up. but I couldn't just let her die. I had to do everything I could to revive her. I was on my 6th chest compression when Lucy's eyes opened, and she began coughing up water. I quickly held her up helping her to get the water out of her lungs. I did it. I sighed as I heard her heartbeat going strong, i almost laughed with joy I actually did it. I fell back on the ground with a huge smile on my face as Lucy steadied her breathing

**Lucy pov**

I watched as Gajeel fell back on the ground smiling, I coughed and tried to steady my breathing, Gajeel had saved my life and I was never going to forget it. I looked over at Gajeel, then I looked down and my face went red I was in my underwear I dove for my bag and grabbed a sweater putting in over my body  
that's when I remembered something had grabbed my leg I quickly moved back away from the water

"whats wrong?" Gajeel asked sitting up

"something grabbed my leg"

Gajeel looked over at the water "what do you mean"

"do you really think I would have just drowned"

Gajeel stood up "so something was keeping you under"

I nodded I didn't realize I was shaking until Gajeel touched my shoulder, i looked up at him "Lucy open your hand"

I looked at him questioningly "wha-"

Gajeel grabbed my hand opening it there in my hand was a key, a celestial key. I gasped it was beautiful, but how did I get it?

"how did I get this?" I was so confused I didn't know what was happening in the slightest.

"I-wha...what?" Gajeel smiled at the key picking it up and turning it around in his hand

"I don't know but we just found our first key"

I tried to stand up and felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg I looked down at my ankle it was all bruised and it was bleeding,

Gajeel placed the key back in my hand,

"your ankles pretty bad. hold on I have a first aid kit"

Gajeel went off and grabbed his bag bringing it back over to me he dug around in his bag and brought out gauze and ointment, I wondered what had grabbed me had such strength to do this to my ankle.

Gajeel wrapped up my ankle"does it feel better?"

I nodded as I moved my ankle slightly. It actually felt a lot better. I owed Gajeel so much he already saved my life and now he's helping with my wounds I had to remember to thank him properly later.

Gajeel got up zipping up his bag he placed it over near mine Gajeel finally went to inspect the water just as he got there a head popped up making him jump back slightly. I began to crawl backwards further from the woman who had just popped her head out of the water, was she the one who tried to drown me?

she looked absolutely beautiful but how could some one like that do something like this to me?

"who are you?" the woman walked out of the water she was completely naked and had waist long hair,

"I am the guardian of the key" I stood up standing on the leg she didn't just destroy with her hands

"what? why did you just drown me?" I asked frustrated Gajeel turned around not wanting to see a naked lady apparently

the woman smiled "you are a celestial wizard no?"

I nodded "yes I am but that doesn't mean you have to drown me! I almost died!"

Gajeel cleared his throat "technically you did die" he said he still wouldn't look in this direction

I pointed to him "see I died!"

the woman continued to smile "I am sorry about that but I was protecting the key, which you have" she pointed down at my hand I grasped the key tighter

"I don't see how that makes any sense"

"my name is Katrina. I was assigned to protect that key you have there and when I sensed a celestial wizard nearby I had to protect it. but when I noticed you were Layla's daughter, I gave you the key" Katrina looked over at Gajeel's back which was still turned

"then he came and saved your life" Katrina walked closer to me

my mouth fell open "how did you know my mom?"

"you look exactly like her. its pretty amazing"

"how did you know my mom?" I asked again anger clear in my voice

Katrina smiled "she was my owner."

**I bet you all didn't see that one coming..or maybe you did..meh, aren't you glad Lucy isn't dead? I know I am. my sister pointed out that this chapter was really short so I added things to make it longer but I don't know, I think its still short sorry. anyway I hope you all liked the chapter and the next one should be up on tuesday!**


	16. Chapter 16

"wait your a celestial spirit?"

Katrina looked me up and down "not just a celestial spirit, I'm your celestial spirit" Katrina pointed to the key which was still in my hand

"I don't mean to intrude but could you please put some clothes on"

"certainly" Katrina disappeared and then reappeared with clothes on

"whoa" she wore a silver dress that went to her mid thigh which showed off her long tan legs, the dress had a plunging neckline which showed much of her cleavage.

Gajeel turned around and looked at Katrina he sighed but walked over to us "so your the celestial spirit"

"indeed I am"

"how did you do that?"

Katrina looked over at me "do what?"

"change clothes"

Katrina smiled "I went to the celestial world and grabbed some, hold on" Katrina disappeared and returned with a pair of clothes, she handed them to me

"thank you" I grabbed the clothes from her "Gajeel turn around" Gajeel sighed but did so anyway, I quickly hid behind a bush and changed into the clothes Katrina had given me, she had given me a pair of jean shorts and a blue and white striped shirt that covered up to my belly button showing off a little skin, she had good taste I had to admit I walked out of the bush "you can turn around Gajeel, so what type of magic do you use Katrina" I asked

"please call me Kat. mostly everything to do with water. in my human form i can hold my breath under water for a whole day"

"wait hu-human form?" I asked Kat nodded "I'm a dragon" my whole body went limp and my mouth fell open again, Gajeel had the same reaction

"wait what!" Gajeel snapped out of his trance

Kat looked over at Gajeel curiously walking around him "I am dragon. hmm I sense something off about you"

Kat stopped in front of Gajeel "what type of magic do you use?"

"I'm a dragon slayer"

Kat just stood in front of him a curious look on her face "dragon slayer.. hmm that does make sense" Kat smiled at Gajeel "Metalicana's son I presume?"

Gajeel nodded slowly "how did you know? do you know where he is?"

Kat's smile faded "I'm sorry I'm not that kind of dragon I'm a celestial dragon which means that I only come when the owner of my key needs me"

"do we need to make a contract?" I asked Kat

Kat smiled pushing her blonde hair back "no just call me when you need me. speaking of I'm to tell you where to find the next key"

"what?"

"I see no one has explained this to you" I shook my head

"you are a celestial spirit wizard so you can sense when you are close to the rest of the keys, you will feel an enormous amount of magical energy when you are near and it will pull you in the right direction," Kat looked at me to see if i was still listening I nodded her on" but there are guardians who protect each key. I was the guardian of my own key, it does not mean that each celestial spirit will guard there own key so you must be careful." I nodded

"alright but I couldn't find your key I felt the magical energy pull me in two different directions"

Kat smiled "that is because you were losing hope, if you lose hope the way to the key will be lost to you, the energy will pull you in every direction and it will test you to see if you are truly worthy to go against whatever is in store."

I nodded "alright so tell me where to find the next key"

"in the temple far away where monsters forgot natures way,"

"what was that?" Gajeel asked

"that is where the next key is"

"that was a riddle"

Kat nodded "yes, it's meant to be"

"I know where it is" I said

Gajeel and Kat looked over at me "you do?" Gajeel asked

I nodded "come on follow me we need to get a train"

"what?! where?"

"Galuna island"

Kat smiled and nodded "you are smart. I see you also get that from your mother"

I smiled thankfully at Kat "thank you, that means a lot"

Kat smiled "well I better get back. I haven't been in the spirit world in ages"

I nodded "alright"

Kat nodded her head and a bright gold light surrounded her then it was gone. I looked down at the key which glowed a bright blue. I noticed a dragon around a wave on the top that I hadn't noticed earlier. I smiled up at Gajeel "alright you ready to go"

Gajeel nodded "where the hell are we going again? and how did you know that riddle"

"I'll explain as soon as we get a hotel, I need a proper shower."

Me and Gajeel had made it to the hotel by mid afternoon and I was dying for a shower, I threw my things on one of the beds and ran to the shower

"oh my god!" I quickly stripped and got in, I shrieked happily as the cold water hit my skin then turned to warm water, I titled my head back just feeling the water beat down on me.

I got out of the shower wiping the fog off the mirror I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around me walking out of the bathroom

"Hey do you think we could go get food I'm starving!" I walked out to see Gajeel passed out on the bed, I stared down at his sleeping figure and sighed I guess I'll go get food by myself.

I quickly changed in to the clothes Kat gave me since they weren't dirty and I had to admit they were super cute. I walked down to the restaurant that was attached to the hotel and order some food. I got two cheese burgers with fries, and I even asked if they had any iron nails around for Gajeel. I grabbed my to go boxes and the little bag of nails they gave me and headed back to the room.

I balanced all the food in one hand as I unlocked the door walking in slowly so I wouldn't wake Gajeel. I closed the door softly and placed the food on the table. I looked over at Gajeel to make sure I didn't wake him when I saw his eyes were still closed I mentally patted myself on the back for not waking a dragon slayer up. I then noticed the sad expression on his face, I walked closer to him watching as his sad expression quickly turned into one of confusion,

"Lucy?..." I stood there shocked why was he dreaming about me? i shook my head I must have heard him wrong I sat at the table and opened the box. Right when I did Gajeel's eye shot open and he sat up in the bed he looked over at me with my burger and fries

"wow your like Natsu but on steroids"

"did you get me some?" I handed Gajeel the box, he opened it and sat down at the table with me, I throw him the bag of nails and as I bit into my burger Gajeel opened the bag and smiled

"nails?"

I nodded "well it's best if you keep them around you in case you run low on magical energy."

Gajeel put the bag of nails into his pocket "thanks"

we sat in silence for a little bit but what happened earlier with Gajeel saying my name in his sleep I had to know.

"Gajeel" I pointed a fry at him "what were you dreaming about?"

Gajeel stiffened but relaxed just as quickly "uhh I don't remember"

I bit my fry staring him down. I didn't believe him for one second, Gajeel sat up in his seat closing the empty food box

"I'm going to go explore."

I ate another fry. "actually i was thinking we cold go shop for a blanket or something in case I need to sleep in the middle of no where again."

Gajeel nodded "I'll grab somethings but were running low on jewels so we'll need to take a job."

"a job?" Gajeel nodded

"yeah I saw some signs at the train station its not for many jewels, but were going to need them"

"I guess we could get on now if you want,"

"now?" I looked at the clock it was about to get dark "I guess we could go look at them"

Gajeel and I left, I was still going to grill him about the dream thing. I knew he was keeping things from me and I was going to find out what those things were

**Heyy everyone! sorry I didn't post the chapter on tuesday like I said it was Canada and I live in Canada so yeah. I wont be able to be posting any new chapters for a couple weeks due to personal issues, and well I don't have WiFi at all anymore but i'll try to post when ever I can. again I'm so sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

Gajeel grabbed a request and read it out "help find my cat mittens reward 5 000 jewels"

I grabbed a request and read it out "find a rare mushroom in the woods 10 000, pfft not going there again. this one is out" I placed the request back on the board and looked over the rest of them

"well we can either serve food at a nearby restaurant 1000 jewels per hour, chop wood for a some old man for 5 000"

Gajeel groaned "how about I do the wood cutting one, you go waitress or whatever and then we find a cat, which should be easy since I can probably just get his scent and find him."

I nodded "alright, meet at the hotel when your done chopping wood or whatever"

Gajeel and I went our separate ways and I headed to the restaurant. the restaurant wasn't far from the train station when I got there it was full of customers I walked up to a woman who was scurrying around

"hi I'm here to do the waitress job" the woman looked at me

"oh thank god were totally swamped I was hoping someone would see that request" "well here I am" I smiled

"follow me" I followed the woman to a back room that looked like an office but I couldn't really see a desk under all the clutter, she passed me a uniform

"I'm Gabby. I own this restaurant"

"hi I'm Lucy." I shook her out stretched hand

"Gabby! we got another order!"

"oh god, uh I don't really have time to show you the ropes but have you ever been a waitress before"

"actually I have so no need to sorry about me."

Gabby looked relieved "ok uh get changed and I'll meet you out there" Gabby left leaving me to change. I quickly changed and headed out to take orders

the place had finally slowed down enough that Gabby didn't need me anymore

"thank you so much for your help"

I nodded "I actually had fun" I laughed I had worked for 3 hours so I would get 3 000 jewels.

"you really saved my ass here so I'm going to double your pay"

I stared at her dumbfounded as she began handing me the jewels

"wait 6 000 jewels?"

Gabby nodded and smiled "yup" Gabby handed me the jewels "if you ever want to work here again just come on in I work almost everyday"

I smiled and accepted the jewels "thank you, I'll remember that"

Gabby hugged me quickly "oh I almost forgot" Gabby grabbed two boxes from behind her

"I got Haru to make you some food" I took the boxes

"thank you" I smiled and left saying good bye to Haru and left. I headed to the hotel shoving the jewels in my pocket I wondered if Gajeel was there yet.

I unlocked the door heading into the room. Gajeel still wasn't here. I placed the food in the mini fridge we had and plopped down on the bed, it was 7:30 and it was getting dark I guess we will just have to find the cat tomorrow, I was completely exhausted and my hair smelled like french fries, I decided to take a relaxing bath before I headed to bed.

I went to the bathroom and ran the water leaving so it could fill up. I grabbed my bag from the end of my bed and began, I grabbed my pajamas and headed back into the bathroom, I felt the water and nodded when it as the right temperature, I turned the after off and hopped in, it felt amazing especially after a long day like this, I always took a bath after a long mission with Natsu and the others. We all had our thing I would take a bath Natsu would pass out on the bed, Grey would go see Juvia, and Erza would eat an entire strawberry cake. I smiled to myself, god did I miss them, but most of all I missed Natsu I mean sure we would go on separate missions and not see each other for a couple days but this was different. I had left without a word to anyone, I basically abandoned everyone. I shook my head no I wasn't going to think of this right now

I drained the tub and changed into my pajamas and walked out in to the room. I grabbed the food from the fridge and began to eat it, I was going to wait for Gajeel so I could grill him about his dream but he still wasn't here.

I cleaned up my food and as about to go to bed when Gajeel walked in I turned around and gasped, he had scratches all over his face and body.

"what the hell happened!?"

Gajeel fell onto the bed "mi-mittens"

"mittens?" I grabbed some medical supplies from under the sink in the bathroom and began to disinfecting Gajeel's wounds "the cat?"

Gajeel nodded "I came back and you weren't here so I went to do that request. When I found the cat I thought oh how bad could it be I mean I fought Lily with swords what harm could an actual cat do"

Gajeel continues to ramble as I disinfected his wounds

"I went to pick him up and he ran up a tree, so I climbed up and it attacked me" I stared at him

"the cat did all this?" I asked pointing to his face and arms, Gajeel nodded

"I brought him back to his owner, the bag said that I had scared her little baby and refused to pay me" Gajeel said with a angered look

"what?!" she didn't pay you?!" Gajeel shook his head

"I convinced her to pay me 1, 000 jewels"

I sighed "well that good at least"

Gajeel nodded "yeah I made 6 00 jewels at least. how about you?"

"same. the owner paid me double"

Gajeel nodded " so we got 12 000 jewels today? pretty good in my opinion"

"yeah so we can buy those tickets tomorrow, and the other things and head to Galuna island"

I finished disinfecting Gajeel wounds and put everything I didn't use back in the medical kit. "I got you food, its in the fridge" Gajeel got up and began to eat as I cleaned up everything. After I cleaned I went and snuggled down in my bed as Gajeel did the same, I stared at the ceiling, I kept thinking of Gajeel's dream and how he said my name. it was eating at my brain I really needed to ask him.

"Gajeel?" Gajeel groaned but answered me

"what?"

" what were you dreaming about earlier today?" Gajeel groaned once again

"I told you I don't remember" I turned on my side and stared at his figure

"your lying"

Gajeel's face turned toward me "no I'm not"

I stared Gajeel right in the face "want to try that again?" I asked he was a very good liar but not right now and I wondered why.

Gajeel looked away from me "why do you want to know so badly?"

I pushed my blonde hair back behind my ear "you said my name while you were sleeping" Gajeel's head turned sharply toward me

"we'll talk about it in the morning"

"promise?" Gajeel turned his head back toward the ceiling moving his hand behind his head

I only saw his head nod slightly which I figured was him saying yes. I turned around in the bed staring at the picture of me and Natsu that I had put on the bed side table, I smiled I really did love this picture I guess I forgot about it when me and Natsu moved in together. I picked up the picture staring at Natsu's figure I stared at it for a second longer and placed it back on the table.

god did I miss him, hell I missed everybody even happy with his annoying statements, I sighed I wondered how everybody was doing. I remember the exceeds had all gone on a mission together so I didn't get to see Happy, Lily, or Carla before I left but I felt bad for Gajeel. Lily was his best friend and he never got to say goodbye or see him one last time. I really had to stop thinking like this we had found one key already which meant we were one step closer to going home,

I fell asleep with that in mind hoping it would stop the nightmare I knew would come, I really hope you keep that promise Gajeel I need to know whats going on

**well here's another chapter and to answer your question Pips there will be more of Natsu and Levy's reactions hopefully in the net chapter which I still have no idea when I'll be able to update which really makes me upset because I really love posting these chapters for you guys :( sucks, anyway I hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Natsu pov**

I sat at the bar with my hands propping up my head, I was completely dreading what I had to do today.. the exceeds were coming back from there mission today and i had to tell happy that Lucy was gone. I had been thinking about ho to tell him but I couldn't think of anything, just yesterday me and Levy had decided to do everything to find Lucy and Gajeel. Erza and Grey said that they would help too. Since I couldn't track Gajeel's or Lucy's scent Erza suggested that we head to every place that we have ever been on a mission with either of them, which was a long list, but we ere all determined to find them.

I yawned covering my mouth, I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, I was half asleep when the guild doors opened reveling 3 exceeds all smiling I looked over at Levy who looked at me at the same time a sad expression on her face. I walked to her

"do you want to do this together" Levy nodded as we walked to the 3 exceeds Carla went off as soon as she saw us and went to find Wendy. Happy and Lily summoned there wings and flew toward me and Levy

"Natsu why do you look so sad? and where is Lucy?" Levy began to cry as soon as Happy spoke

"what's wrong Levy?" Lily asked

"Lu-Lu-chan and Gaj-Gajeel..." Levy's words drifted off Levy looked over at me her eyes begging for me to finish

"Lucy and Gajeel. there gone" Lily and Happy both looked at each other then at us Lily instantly flew into Levy's arms as he tried to calm her down, she began to pet his fur and cried softly Happy stood on the bar looking up at me with sad eyes

"Lucy is gone?" Happy asked

"yeah sorry buddy"

"where did she go Natsu?" I looked down at him with sad eyes

"i don't know but were going to find her" I looked over at Levy and Lily "and Gajeel"

I looked down at Happy to see that he was crying silently "Happy?" Happy looked up at me as he wiped a tear away "Lucy is really gone?"

"yeah.." just seeing happy like this someone who I have been with my whole life who was always smiling was now staring up at me with his big sad eyes I could barely stand it but I had to be strong for Levy, and Happy. I picked Happy up and hugged him to my chest "come on buddy" Happy cried into my chest as we said goodbye to Levy and Lily and walked out the guild

**Lucy pov**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes I quickly shield them from the harsh light and turned over in bed groaning, after a couple of minutes I decided to get up. I sat up in bed and looked over at Gajeel's bed but it was empty

"that dumb dragon slayer" I hissed as I threw off the blankets, I got up off the bed and got dressed as I was about to go look for him when the door opened and Gajeel walked in handing me a ticket "train leaves in 1 hour so get your stuff" Gajeel began packing his bag, I sighed "are we going to talk?" Gajeel looked over at me "well the train is about 2 hours. We can talk then"

I decided to take a shower considering I had no idea when I would be able to take one again, as soon as I got out Gajeel rushed me out the door I didn't even have time to brush my hair before he was headed out the door me scrambling after him.

we got on the train right when Gajeel sat in his seat I asked the question that had been on my mind for the whole night

"why did you say my name in your sleep?" Gajeel sighed

"geez I should have known you wouldn't even wait for the train to start moving"

"stop stalling and just tell me" I crossed my hands over my lap

"I'm not stalling"

"yes you are. Now tell me"

"I was not stalling." I raised my eye brows challenging him

Gajeel sighed "ok, ok well I've been kinda having dreams about you and-"

"let me stop you there, listen Gajeel I have Natsu and your with Levy one of my best friends and if you are having weird dreams about us-"

Gajeel stopped me a look of complete horror on his face "whoa whoa Lucy I'm not having Dreams about you and I"

"your not?" Gajeel shook his head

"no, I was going to say I've been having the same dream as you. you know the one with the field-"

"with Natsu" Gajeel nodded sitting back in his seat

"so what do you see?"

"truthfully the same thing as you except I see it from my point of view from afar. except mine doesn't end when Natsu dies." I knew it as coming but I still flinched I always hated that part. Gajeel continued "instead after he dies Zeref go toward you whispers something in your ear, then you look at me and leave with him"

"wait I leave with Zeref?" Gajeel nodded

"that doesn't make any sense why would I go with him after he just killed Natsu"

"that's what confuses me too" I looked at Gajeel's face it was completely blank

"is there something your not telling me?" I asked looking at him suspiciously

"no. that's what my dream is" I looked at him a minute longer and decided to drop it

"ok" i sat back in my seat and waited for the train to start moving

* * *

I kept stealing glances at Gajeel for half the train ride he never noticed though he pretty much looked through the window the whole time he eventually fell asleep, I actually couldn't believe that Gajeel was having the same dream as me and just now it feels like it sunk in it felt almost like a dream as ridiculous as that sounds it did how could he possibly have the same dream as me? and why did I go with Zeref? I really wish I had Levy here to talk to about this me and her would probably figure it out but she wasn't here and right now I couldn't think of anything. I sat like that the whole time trying to think of any reason I would go with Zeref after he just killed Natsu, I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew Gajeel was shaking my shoulder I looked up at him

"hey, when did you wake up?"

"an hour ago" I sat up straighter

"what?!"

"yeah you've been staring at the window like a zombie since I woke up"

I sighed "well are we here?" Gajeel nodded

"10 minutes then we need to get a ferry or a boat to get to the island"

I nodded "yeah I don't know if we can get one though or if people still think its haunted"

"what do you mean?"

"well last time it was really hard to get a boat because the locals here thought that it was bad luck or something"

someone over the speaker announced that we would be at our stop in 5 minutes, me and Gajeel grabbed our bags by the time we had all of our things the train began to stop.

We got off the train and headed to the docks, when we got there me and Gajeel walked all over asking if someone could take us to Galuna island and take us back, but no one would take us,

"this is hopeless!" I said as i sat on a nearby bench

Gajeel came and sat down on the bench next to me "we could rent a boat and head out there"

I scoffed "do you know how to drive a boat? do people even say drive a boat?""

"no"

"I'll go ask some more people you stay here"

Gajeel got up and walked to the closest person, I watched from afar as Gajeel walked back a frown on his face

"how'd it go?"

"he said he can take us" Gajeel's frown turned into a smile

I stood up quickly "are you serious?!"

Gajeel nodded grabbing his bag "come on"

I got up off the bench as I basically skipped to the man he was older then us probably his mid 30's he smiled at me as I walked up to him

"hi I'm Jason" I shook his out stretched hand

"Lucy, and this is Gajeel" I pointed at Gajeel who had his arms crossed over his chest he nodded at Jason

"so you ant to go to Galuna island huh?"

I nodded "yes we do. and back here after" Jason nodded

"I can do that I can drop you off and be back in a week"

I looked at Gajeel he nodded "alright"

Jason smiled "great!" Jason walked to the water and stood in front of an old rickety boat

"this is it" Jason turned and smiled at me

I laughed nervously "this is your boat?" Jason nodded

I looked over at Gajeel he looked absolutely green

Jason laughed "I'm kidding"

Jason walked farther left and stood next to a huge ferry "this is my boat"

**heey! I can honestly say I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I haven't been writing as often and instead of having 2 or 3 chapters done I have none. hopefully I'll get back on track soon, and I just wanted to remind you all this is not a GaLu I never even knew there was a GaLu when I started this whole story but whatever hopefully this chapter clarifies that but anyway I hope you all liked the update and I'll try to post one soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

we made it to Galuna island in 2 days most of the time Gajeel was sick and I had to take care of him Jason didn't want him to puke on the ferry. Gajeel never did puke but it was still exhausting taking care of him and by the time we got to the island I was completely exhausted I just wanted to curl up in bed.

"thanks again Jason"

"no problem. I'll be back in a week to get you both"

Jason was about to turn away when he stopped looking back at us "I hope you find what your looking for" and he walked away leaving me and Gajeel on the dock

Gajeel and me began to walk away "man that guy was weird"

"he was nice" I argued

"you know e was staring at you the whole ride right?"

"what do you mean staring at me?"

"I mean staring at your chest"

"hey!" I covered my chest with my arms

"well he was, he was like obsessed with you"

"he was not. anyway how would you know you were leaning over the ferry most of the trip"

"I see everything"

I stared at Gajeel as we walked "now that's just creepy"

Gajeel and i made it to the village and instantly were swarmed with everybody "fairy tail is back!" someone yelled Gajeel and I were surrounded by people

"we must have a celebration!" and just like that everyone erupted into cheers and just like that a party had started people handed me drinks and food as I was separated from Gajeel. I ate the food that they gave me and had a couple of drinks until I realized that it had alcohol in it but by that time I was already drunk. I stumbled over to a bench nearby and sat down my legs sprawled out in front of me

"Lucy where is Grey?" I looked up to see about 3 women in front of me

"Grey? of he's he's back at fairy tail*hic*" the girls all pouted and walked away leaving me at the bench alone i watched as everyone danced and drank. I was staring at this odd tree when someone walked in front of me

"Lucy?" I looked up to see Jason,

"what are you doing here?" I blinked a couple of times then laughed "why are there two of you?"

"ookay how much have you drank"

"I don't know like 2 cups" I put 3 of my fingers up to show him I looked up at him my mouth gaping open

"wait what are you doing here again? *hic*"

Jason kneeled down "okay I think its time for bed"

Jason wrapped his arm around my waist throwing my arm over his shoulder we began to walk to one of the tents

"wait! I needs to find Gajeel" Jason didn't answer me as we began to walk to a tent and just like that Gajeel's words came back to me 'he was like obsessed with you' I tried to pull away from him but he didn't let go I had to think of something fast. Just like that I had an idea I pretended to trip over someone pulling me and Jason to the ground I fell from his grip and landed straight on my face ok well it wasn't the best plan. everyone gathered around us

"are you ok?" they asked as one of them helped me to my feet.

"yeah I'm fine" I was really hoping this was going to get Gajeel's attention I looked back behind me to see if Jason was there but he was gone I turned back around and hit something hard I looked up to see Gajeel

"oh thank god!*hic*" I covered my mouth quickly hoping Gajeel couldn't hear that with all the noise but of course with his super hearing he caught on quickly

"are you drunk?!"

"no!" I protested but my unsteadiness gave me away Gajeel grabbed my arm steadying me

"your drunk"

I pouted "they didn't tell me there was alcohol in my drinks"

Gajeel nodded "fair enough. come on I talked to some of the villagers and they made us a couple of tents

"wait my bag!" I quickly remembered

"they found it already its in your tent" I sighed that was a relief it had my picture of Natsu and I in it and I was not going to lose that. I followed Gajeel to a tent well at least I think it was a tent it was as tall as Gajeel and had an opening in the front which was covered by a simple piece of fabric.

"this one is yours." Gajeel pointed to the one next to it "and that's mine so call me if you need me" me and Gajeel were farther from all the other tents and it was nice.

I suddenly felt very tired I nodded and went into my tent it as quite small but I wasn't going to complain I laid in my bed not bothering to get into pajamas and curled up in the blankets, for some reason I couldn't fall asleep so I lay in the bed with my eyes closed hoping sleep would come, I could hear the party starting to die down until it faded completely. I thought that since the party had stopped I could finally sleep but another 10 minutes passed and I still couldn't sleep. just as i was about to open my eyes I felt something hot on my neck, it tickled I brought my hand to my neck as the warmth disappeared then came back, was someone breathing on my neck. I felt an arm go around my waist and I sat up. I looked down to see Jason laying in the bed

"Lucy? what are you doing" I stumbled out of the bed

"wha- what are you doing in here?" Jason sat up

"what do you mean?" I was completely terrified as Jason got up off the bed walking closer to me. my breath hitched and I felt frozen as he caressed my cheek and placed his head on my shoulder breathing in deeply.

"you smell good" and just like that I pushed him away and ran out of the tent

"Gajeel?!" I ran into his tent he already sitting up

"Gajeel!" I ran into his tent and turned pointing at the door "Jason - Jason is here!" I waited petrified as I waited for him to come into the tent Gajeel got up out of bed going to the door and opening it he looked around then turned back to me

"Lucy no ones there"

"no he was in the bed with me!" Gajeel put on a shirt and began to walk out of the tent

"don't leave me alone!" Gajeel turned back

"I'm just going to check your tent" Gajeel saw the terrified look on my face and sighed

"come on just stay behind me" I nodded as I followed him to my tent Gajeel walked in me following him

"Lucy no one is here" Gajeel turned back to me

"I swear he was here" Gajeel sniffed the air

"I got nothing"

"what you don't smell him?" Gajeel shook his head as he walked closer to me he sniffed the air once more when he stopped in front of me he sniffed again

"what?" I asked Gajeel began to sniff my hair I pushed his head away

"what are you doing!?"

"just hold on there's something off about you"

"what do you mean?" Gajeel sniffed again the pointed to me

"you smell different, I don't know there's this really faint smell but it there" I looked down at my body I just noticed my hand as shaking I grabbed it hoping Gajeel didn't see as I tried to steady to but it wasn't just my hands it was my entire body

"Lucy.." Gajeel grabbed my shoulder I looked up at him

"how about you get some sleep I'll keep watch of your tent ok?" I nodded as I walked past Gajeel getting into the bed Gajeel was about to leave the tent when he turned around "I'll be right outside your tent ok?" I nodded as I closed my eyes

I didn't get much sleep at all when ever I fell asleep I felt like someone was grabbing me so when i walked out of my tent with bags under my eyes and a killer headache people just thought I had gotten completely shit faced last night, Gajeel handed me some ice

"thanks" I placed the ice on my head hoping it would help my hang over and help me to wake up a little. Gajeel nodded as we began to walk

"so I looked around this morning and asked a couple villagers and no one has seen Jason. then I went to the docks and the ferry is gone" I sighed

"Gajeel he was there ok? he- he was there" I shivered as I remembered his head on my shoulder I removed the ice from my head and placed it on a bench Gajeel sat across from me

"I believe you Lucy. I do but I didn't catch his scent and his ferry isn't here" I nodded

"I know. anyway what's the plan?"

"well while you were busy being drunk I talked to the chief person or whatever and he said that he can provide us with food and shelter until we leave. and will provide us with whatever we need."

I placed my head on the table

Gajeel rolled his eyes "anyway this place basically works like a summer camp or something, there's a mess hall right over there here everyone goes to eat, and well you have to take a shower in the ocean" my head snapped over to Gajeel's

"what?!" Gajeel nodded "yeah and since today you have a hangover and we both never got any sleep were going to have to wait until tomorrow to go looking for the key" I looked at him guiltily

"sorry" Gajeel waved it off

"ok I'm going to get food I'll see you later"

"bye"

Gajeel left without another word leaving me on the bench alone I felt like I was being watched but when I looked around I didn't see anyone staring at me I shook it off as i got up off the bench I headed back to the tent.

**Gajeel pov**

I stopped in my tracks as I watched as she walked into the forest, I watched as she pushed her short blue hair blew in the wind. I began to run toward here without even thinking

"Levy!" she never turned around she just kept going I pushed past everyone who got in the way as they all shouted in protest. As I shoved past them just trying to reach her. I ran straight into the forest without any thought at all. All except for the one name that kept going through my mind. Levy.

**Hey everyone! I finally got this chapter up! it was suppose to go up a week ago but then my computer decided to be dumb and not save all the edited version soooo I had to do it all over again and it was took waay longer then it should have but hey at least I got it out today right? anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! please remember to leave a review, favorite, or follow if you haven't already I really appreciate it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gajeel pov**

"Levy!" I called

there was no answer, I tried to catch her scent but I didn't smell anything. could I have just imagined her? I didn't want to take any chances so I continued to look for her, just as I was about to give up I saw her petite figure sitting on a rock a few feet away. I stared at her for a moment before I ran to her

"Levy!" she turned around quickly her eyes locking with mine as a huge smile spread across her face "Gajeel!"

Levy jumped off the rock and into my arms I spun her around as I held her close, I set her down

"what are you doing here?" Levy looked me up and down

"what do you mean what am I doing here? what are you doing her? where have you been?" I looked down at my feet

"I can't tell you shrimp." Levy crossed her arms over her chest

"why not? I've been so worried about you" Levy swiped a tear from her face as she looked back up at me

"Gajeel-" Levy's eyes widened "look out!" Levy pushed me out of the way as something came rushing by my me.

I looked behind me trying to find the source of this mysterious sound when I couldn't see anything I looked back at Levy and my heart sank actually it broke. there she stood holding her stomach as blood gushed out

"Gajeel?" Levy collapsed before she hit the ground I grabbed her

"Levy! no no" I applied pressure to her wound I stared down at her face as a tear slipped down her cheek

"Gajeel? why do I fe-feel c-cold?"

"it's ok Levy, were going to get you help" I tried to pick her up but she cried out in pain

"stop!" Levy cried I could hear her heart beat slow down, Levy placed her bloody hand on my cheek "why did you leave me?" my eyes widened as her hand fell from my face and her heartbeat stopped.

"Levy!" I shook her but she didn't move "levy please wake up!" I shook her again as tears began to stream down my face

"Levy.." I placed my forehead against hers "please don't-" I placed Levy down, she looked so fragile I closed her eyes as I got up. I had to get Lucy, Lucy would know what to do, hell I had to do something. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I ran back toward the village, I looked back at Levy one last time before I went to get Lucy.

**Lucy pov**

I sat on my bed staring at the door holding a pillow to my chest and one of my keys in the other. I was not taking any chances if anyone walked into my tent they were going to get Lucy kicked. I heard rustling outside my door

"Lucy!?" I heard Gajeel yell my name and I relaxed as I got off my bed as I left the tent there was Gajeel looking completely terrified

"Gajeel?" Gajeel looked relived to see me as he ran toward me

"Lucy. Levy's dead" I stared dead ahead at Gajeel as I processed this information

"what?" I whispered

Gajeel's eyes began to water and I quickly pushed him into my tent "what do you mean shes dead?" I asked

"I saw it. I was going to get food when I saw her. so I followed her and found her and we talked for a minute or so until something came whizzing by Levy pushed me out of the way and got hit by whatever it was and-" Gajeel began to cry "Lucy she died in my arms"

I opened my mouth and closed it I was completely in shock I went and hugged Gajeel without thinking whatsoever

"where is she?"

"I left her. I need your help" i nodded against his chest

"show me"

I followed Gajeel through the forest I felt numb I could only imagine hat Gajeel was feeling. I bumped into Gajeel's back I didn't realize he had stopped

"what's wrong?" Gajeel pointed to a nearby rock

"she's gone"

"what!" I walked closer to the rock

"Gajeel she's not here"

"no I left her right her!" Gajeel pointed to the spot and I walked closer to inspect when I felt a strong magical power surge through me

"whoa. Gajeel somethings wrong"

"well yeah!"

"no I mean I feel a strong surge magical power" Gajeel's face contorted into one of confusion

"this was where you left Levy?"

"yeah right where your standing" something wasn't right, I had to get a second opinion

"Gate of the dragon I open thee: Katrina!" just then water came up from the ground turning like a tornado right in front of me until it disappeared suddenly and there stood Katrina

"how may I help you?"

"Katrina do you know anything about the other celestial dragons?" Katrina tilted her head to the side

"depends what would you like to know?"

"well me and Gajeel have both just kinda had weird things happen"

"like what exactly?"

"well for me I had a weird experience with this guy and I swear I saw him here yesterday but no one saw him" I looked to Gajeel who looked absolutely distraught and confused "then Gajeel swears that his girlfriend just died in his arms right here." Katrina looked down at where I stood

"and you just felt magical energy right?" I nodded

"well first of all I can tell you that your girlfriend is fine." Gajeel looked up at Katrina "whats happening to both of you is your being tricked. everything that your seeing is just illusions. very dangerous illusions, this person can see into your thoughts mostly your fears and things that scare you." Katrina looked at both me and Gajeel to see that we were still listening. " and secondly I don't know the powers of the other celestial dragons, but I know this person is very dangerous and you should defeat him as soon as possible." I looked over at Gajeel who looked completely angry

"so someone on the island is toying with us? someone just scared Lucy half to death and now they just made me think I just watched my girlfriend die right in my arms?" Kat stared right at Gajeel

"yes like I said its best if you kill them as soon as possible unless it is the celestial dragon you are looking for" Gajeel threw his fists down at his side

"I'll kill it either way" Gajeel stormed off

"Gajeel wait!" I sighed and rubbed my temples this was a pain in the ass. I looked up at Katrina

"thanks Kat." she nodded

"so are we going to follow it or what?"

"follow what?"

Kat rolled her eyes "this magical energy" she pointed to the ground where I was standing,

"oh right. you want to come with me?" Kat nodded

"I think that's best besides I haven't got to hit anything in years and I'm dying to use my powers" a small smile played on her lips I laughed

"oh alright" me and Kat began to follow the energy further into the woods, it was quite peaceful as we walked along , Kat was more then happy to be walking even as my legs began to get sore and I got thirsty Kat seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm so thirsty" I complained

"oh here!" Kat put her palm face up as water began flowing out of her hand like a geyser

"whoa" I took handfuls of water and when I felt better I smiled and the water stopped, we continues to walk until we made it to a huge temple it wasn't like the one with Deloria in it but it looked pretty similar

"wow. wait Kat what did that riddle say again?" Kat smiled as she repeated the riddle

"In the temple far away where monsters forgot natures way," I smiled and pointed to it

"this is it!" I clapped my hands together this was perfect I just had to get Gajeel now and we could go in there. I turned to Kat but she wasn't there I turned back to the temple and there she was climbing the stairs she turned back to me

"are you coming?" I ran after her

"Kat we cant go in without Gajeel"

"why not?"

"were a team and its not good to go in without back up" Kat sighed

"yeah I guess your right, I was really hoping to knock someone out today" Kat pouted

Kat and I headed back toward the village I started to feel tired and sluggish as wee walked "I think I need to go back to my world" I looked over at Kat "what, why?" "you. I'm using up to much of your magical energy. as a celestial dragon slayer I can stay in your world for longer periods of time but hen I stay for to long it takes a huge toll on the celestial wizard"

"oh, ok"

"can you make it back on your own?"

I nodded but I wasn't actually really sure if I could, Kat smiled and a huge wave of water enveloped her and she was gone. I sighed as I continued to walk the way we were going, I really should have asked her which way to go before she headed back.

* * *

**Heeey! another update! neat! Well I can just say that editing sucks, I've been trying to edit this for a week now, I'm being lazy :( I'm going to be honest I wish I had put this up earlier and I'm not to happy with this one chapter :( well I hope you liked this chapter! leave a review, follow, and favorite! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Natsu pov**

I hadn't slept again last night, and when I did fall asleep I had nightmares mostly about Lucy. first it would start out good we would be walking to the guild like any other day. When we got to the guild she would disappear and I would run every where looking for her but I could never find her.

"Natsu?" I looked down happy had a spatula in his hand

"sorry what?"

"how many pancakes do you want?" happy asked with a smile,

"I'm not hungry right now Happy." Happy's smile faded

"you haven't eaten for two days" I watched as happy looked down at his feet, I could tell I was worrying him and everyone else at the guild. it was true I hadn't eaten in days, I guess it couldn't hurt if I had some food

"you know what i am a little hungry I'll take three" Happy perked up and walked off. I sighed as Happy walked into the kitchen I looked back down at my maps. I had been looking over the dark guilds in the area, and then cross checking them with places I had been with Lucy. It was a pretty long list. Erza, Grey, Levy and I were going to go out later today and check Crocus to see if anyone had seen Lucy or Gajeel.

I looked up and sniffed the air it smelled like something was burning. just then I heard Happy yell. I got up off my chair and ran to the kitchen. Happy had put out the fire before I got there

"Natsu my tail!" Happy yelled I looked down to see his tail was singed, the white tip of his tail was not black

"oh no I burned the pancakes!" Happy quickly put the pancakes on the plate.

"my pancakes!" Happy pouted

"what about your tail?" I asked

"so what my pancakes are burnt." happy began to cry I was shocked I stared at Happy

"it's ok buddy"

"no its not. Lucy would never have burnt the pancakes" Happy whispered. then it hit me I saw Lucy's cook book out and the cut of strawberries. Happy was trying to make Lucy's favorite pancakes. He was trying to make me feel better.

"Happy.."

"i just wanted you to smile again" Happy said as he wiped his eyes

"I've lost Lucy I cant lose you to Natsu" I got down on my knees

"Happy your not going to lose me. I know I'm making you worry, and im sorry for that I-I need to find Lucy, no matter what it takes I need to find her. do you understand that?"

"I do. I want to find her to Natsu but if you want to find her you need to take better care of your self" I looked down happy was right I did need to take better care of myself. I looked back up at happy

"listen I'll make you a deal I'll start taking care of myself, if you let me eat at the guild" Happy and I looked over at the pancakes happy smiled

"okay! deal!" I smiled at Happy

"ok well how about I clean up here and you go to the guild and get Mira to fix your tail." Happy grabbed his tail and frowned

"alright. I'll order you some food!" Happy summoned his wings and flew off

I began cleaning up Happy's pancake mess when a golden light appeared behind me

"Lucy why haven't-" Loke looked over at me "Natsu! where's Lucy I need to have a discussion with her, she has not summoned me for a month now" I stared at Loke

"you don't know?" I asked Loke looked confused "about what. and where is Lucy" Loke looked around the corner then back at me. I sighed and told Loke everything

**Lucy pov**

after about two hours of aimlessly walking around the forest I finally found the village I sighed as I walked toward me and Gajeel's tent but when I got there there wasn't anything there everything was gone I looked around the area but there was nothing it was like it never existed. I turned around and headed to get some food, I walked into a huge building it wasn't very busy, I spotted Gajeel at a table sitting silently, I walked slowly toward him. When I got to the table Gajeel looked up then back down. I sat in the seat across from him.

"so what you eating?" Gajeel looked don at his food before pushing it toward me, it looked like spaghetti so I grabbed a fork and began eating it.

" they moved us to another place, were in a house now they stocked it with food and stuff so we don't have to come in here and eat."

"I was wondering where my stuff went." Gajeel and I didn't talk for the rest of the day he showed me where we were staying then headed out. I sighed as I opened the fridge to see what we had. there was a lot of fruit and vegetables but not much of anything else. I shrugged as I looked around the place I found my bedroom it was right next to the bathroom Gajeel's was down the hall. after a little while of laying in bed reading a novel I decided to head out to the stream to get clean and this time I was bringing back up. Gajeel told me where to go, but i had to ask some of the locals where to go. I finally found it and it was beautiful there was even a little water fall. I smiled as I put my bag down I decided to bring out my back up.

"gate of the dragon I open thee: Katrina!"

just like before she appeared in a tornado of water

"hello Lucy"

"hey Kat!"

"do you need something?"

"yeah can you keep watch well I clean up I don't want any creeps to come along."

Kat smiled "I can do that."

I stripped my clothes and got in to the water I put my hair under the water and started grabbed the shampoo I stole from the hotel and massaged it into my hair

"what is that?" Kat asked as she inspected the bottle

"it's shampoo" I said as I started to get the shampoo out of my hair

"why is it in such a small bottle?"

"I took it from the hotel"

"huh" Kat tilted her head as she put the bottle back in the bag. Just as I was washing out the conditioner Kat stripped and jumped in the water splashing me

"hey!" Kat's head popped out of the water a huge smile on her face I slashed her back and just like that we were splashing each other and laughing

Me and Katrina dried off and headed back to the house when we got there I decided to keep her here a while longer since Gajeel wasn't there yet. Me and Kat were talking in the kitchen when Loke suddenly appeared

"princess why are-" Loke stopped when he saw me and Kat. and just like that Lokes attention was diverted to Kat

"and who are you?"

"I'm Kat"

"listen why don't me and you go out some time" I groaned

"Loke really you've been here for 30 seconds" Loke wasn't paying attention to me he leaned in closer to Katrina

"why is he so close to me?" Kat whispered to me I began to laugh

"so are you a mage as well?"

"no, I'm a dragon" Loke's eyes widened and he began to cough like he just choked on his own spit.

"wh-what?"

"a dragon" Loke looked over at me then back at Kat

"so Loke what are you doing here?" Loke continued to stare at Kat

"maybe I should go. see you later Lucy" then Kat disappeared just like before

"what was that?"

"oh she just went back to the celestial world," I picked up the glasses me and Kat used and began washing them

"celestial world?" I nodded Loke came up beside me leaning on the sink

"she's a celestial dragon" I handed Loke a cloth to dry the dishes and he took it as I drained the water

"a what?" I sighed

"it's a long story. anyway what are you doing here?" Loke placed the cup down I grabbed the cup and headed to the cupboard

"oh right well I went to your house and Natsu said you disappeared so here I am" I nearly dropped the cup on the floor

"you talked to Natsu?" Loke crossed his arms over his chest

"what's going on Lucy? and where are we?"

I was just about to answer when Gajeel walked in "Lucy we need to talk-" Gajeel stopped when his eyes made contact with Loke, Loke turned to Gajeel then back to me

"wait what?"

"I'll be in my room when your uhh done here" Gajeel slowly closed his door and soon it was just me and Loke

"wait Gajeel's with you! Lucy what the hell is going on?!"

"Loke please calm down"

"calm down?! everyone back at the guild is worried sick about you Natsu is a complete mess and your here with Gajeel!"

"Loke!" Loke's face looked over at me

"listen you can't ell anyone where we are. Me and Gajeel are-" I closed my mouth quickly I couldn't tell Loke about the mission I had no idea how to explain it to Loke, I tried to search my brain for an explanation but came up empty. I took a deep breath

"you and Gajeel what?"

"I cant tell you" Loke just stared at me for a long time

"it has something to do with that Katrina girl doesn't it?"

"no" Loke stared straight at me he

"that was very convincing"

"wh-what do you mean?" I asked in my most innocent voice

"Lucy come on I know when your lying" I quickly began to busy my self as i headed to my room to unpack some things. Loke of course followed me to the room

"Lucy come on" I quickly turned back around I couldn't take it anymore I hated lying

" me and Gajeel are on a mission to find celestial keys to kill Zeref!" Loke stared at me disbelief clear on his face I sat down on the bed

"that's what were doing but you cant tell Natsu or Levy please, they cant know"

Loke sat down on the bed next to me

"I'm sorry Lucy" I didn't realize that I had started to cry silent tears slid down my face

"I miss him Loke" I said Loke grabbed me and hugged me whispering soothing words into my ear as I cried on his shoulder

**Holy my god! I finally got it! I have been trying for weeks to get this up. Screw you computer! you dick!...Anywho Editing these are taking much longer then it used to plus my computer never saves when I do edit so I have to do it again! ugh. just wow. leave a review favorite and follow and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon! and thanks for being so patient with these updates i know they have been all over the place.**


	22. UPDATE

Heyy sorry for anyone who thought this was an update but its not. I have wrote chapter 22 but then I reread it and well its shitty. its bullshit. I don't like it and I don't want to post something I know isn't good. sooo I'm going to rewrite it hopefully soon. I have been trying to make each chapter longer then usual to make up for the lack of updating which sucks because this was going to be a really long chapter. But I will try to make the next chapter about the same length. Anyway my computer is still being a dick. actually i think its the connection that's the problem, because this internet sucks ducks. Like really for real sucks, I can guarantee that I have already wrote something similar to this but then when I went to save it it didn't, so I'm rewriting this to..What a joy. but I'm cool with it as long as I can get a quick little update on whats been happening for you guys I would keep writing it until it went up for you guys. Again sorry for the lack of updating stupid writers block. Stupid \School. Stupid Internet. aghhhhhhhhhhh anyway Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows I love all you guys! 3


	23. Chapter 22

I backed away from the door when I heard Lucy begin to cry I headed back into my room sitting on the bed. I sighed she had told Loke about our mission I wasn't mad at her for what she did, I knew at one point she would break and tell someone. I just didn't know it was going to be today or any time soon.

I laid back on the bed I closed my eyes I decided to try to take a nap right as I felt myself begin to drift off the image of levy dying in my arms my eyes shot open as I sat up in bed. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. this was going to be hard to get any sleep around here with the never ending dream about Lucy, and now this. I got up off the bed and headed for the door I was about to open it when I heard a knock at the door

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked in a muffled voice. I opened the door to see Lucy standing at the door hands at her sides. Her eyes were red and her voice was scratchy.

"hey" I scratched the back of my head, I didn't really know what to do in these situations, "so where's Loke?"

"He left. I convinced him to tell Natsu he couldn't find me."

"oh" I stood there kind of awkwardly

"are you hungry? I was going to make food"

"yeah"

"ok, any suggestions?"

I shook my head as Lucy turned around toward the kitchen

"I'm going to go to that stream and wash up

"alright. do you know where it is?"

"yeah."

"alright well food should be done when ou get back"

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

**Lucy Pov**

I finished making supper, I had made Chicken Penne. It looked amazing, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it. Gajeel still wasn't back so I began eating without him. I finished eating and Gajeel still wasn't back. I was getting a little worried I decided to give him a little longer as I cleaned up the dishes. That was it I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. It was dark but the moon was bright enough that I could see my surroundings,

I walked toward the stream "Gajeel!" I called, I waited for an answer but there was none. Where the hell was this Idiot.

"bunnygirl!" I turned around startled. bunnygirl? Gajeel hadn't called me that in almost a week.

"what?"

"What are you doing out here?" Gajeel asked

"What do you mean what am I doing out here? I'm looking for you!" I yelled "by the way why did you call me bunnygirl?"

"what are you talking about?" Gajeel asked frustrated

"you called me bunnygirl"

"yeah"

I stared at him. Why the hell did he call me that. I mean even when Gajeel was angry he never called me bunnygirl any more it was always just Lucy...Unless

"Your not Gajeel."

Gajeel just stared at me, Then he smiled evilly, and started clapping

"Bravo. I was wondering if you would figure me out sooner or later" the fake Gajeel laughed, then suddenly began getting different features. his hair turned blonde and short, he became shorter, and then his clothes changed. He wore a button down shirt that was open showing off his muscular torso and was wearing a pair of multi-colored swim trunks. this surprised me it didn't really fit with his whole image

"who the hell are you?" I asked

"Names Kal. You already know of me I assume, considering you figured me out so fast."

I glared at him "where's Gajeel?"

"Gajeel? oh I have no idea, I just thought it would be fun to mess around with you"

"so I'm guessing your the guardian of the celestial key"

Kal smiled "you know when I first saw you I had no idea that you were a celestial wizard" Kal began walking toward me

"you looked just to.. whats the word. innocent" I glared at him as I walked back away from him my hand on my keys.

"but when I saw those fears of yours. I couldn't help myself, I mean the one with that Jason guy was priceless, you know you don't really know your fears until they come true. Or in my case until I show you."

an image of Natsu dying pop into my head. Then watching as all my friends died, Erza, Grey, Happy each one of there deaths. "stop!" I yelled as I grabbed my head

Kal laughed "had enough already? I haven't even started"

Drowning, Natsu leaving me, Me being kicked out of the guild, the next fear was one I had never even saw coming, It was me dead.

I gasped as I fell to my knees. but Kal wasn't done, Fear after fear. they just kept coming

"STOP IT!" I yelled

finally they stopped as I looked up I saw Natsu kneeled down in front of me a frown on his face

"Natsu?" I asked as tears began to fall

"yeah Luce. It's me."

I got upon my knees , I looked him up and down from his salmon pink hair to, his fairy tail mark.

I leapt into his arms as I cried

"listen we don't have a lot of time"

"what do you mean?"

"Luce your unconscious."

"what?"

Natsu smiled, "I'm only in your head. All your fears over whelmed you and you lost consciousness."

"but your here. I can touch you"

"I'm not here Lucy. I'm sorry."

"but. then why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you how to get through this."

"what do you mean?"

"What is the best way for you to conquer your fears?"

"Natsu what are you talking about?"

"were out of time. think Lucy"

"Natsu wait-" I went to reach for him but he stated getting farther away. I felt myself begin to wake up

"no Natsu! please!" Natsu disappeared and I felt my eyes fly open

I was laying down in the woods Gajeel was shaking me awake

I punched him in the face and backed away "stay away from me!"

"what the hell Lucy!"

"I already know who you are Kal!"

"who the hell is Kal? What are you doing out here?"

"Gajeel?" I asked as I moved a little closer

"yeah what the hell is going on?" Gajeel asked as he rubbed his jaw where I hit him

"where did Kal go?"

"who the hell is Kal?" Gajeel asked

"he's the guardian of the key."

Gajeel's face turned to one of anger "what?"

I didn't say anymore as Gajeel got up to his feet "where is he?"

"I was going to tell you, I found out where the temple is."

"where is it?"

"Gajeel.." I started

"Lucy where is it" Gajeel practically growled

"I can't exactly tell you, but I can show you."

"good. Lets go"

"Gajeel wait! I need to nest for a moment ok?"

"fine. I'll go get some water"

I sighed as Gajeel walked into the forest, Angry Gajeel I can deal with but scary vengeful Gajeel not so much. As Gajeel was gone I kept thinking about what Natsu said, how was I going to defeat Kal when he could see all my fears, all my weaknesses. I rubbed my temples as I began to get a head ache, I felt very drowsy all of a sudden, I could barely keep my eyes open. I laid down in the grass and looked up at the stars.

"Lucy?" Gajeel walked up to me

"som-somethings wrong" I whispered I couldn't raise my voice any higher then that

"here drink this" Gajeel placed a bottle against my lips and I drank the water

"Gaje-" I closed my eyes as I let sleep over take me.

* * *

I woke up and the sun was shining in my eyes I sat up quickly. I was in bed at the house. I got up off the bed and headed to the kitchen where gajeel was sitting at the table

"what happened? how did I get here?"

"well you passed out or something so I took you home. I'm guessing that Kal guy injected some kind of drug into your system"

"what? Why?"

"your the only one who knows where the temple is. I tried to wake you up but you were out cold"

I placed my hand on my head, I had a wicked head ache. "god damn it"

"well I guess its better this way. Now you can actually see where your going"

"ok well what are we waiting for lets go get him"

Gajeel stood up "alright lead the way"

It took about an hour before we got to the temple and right there sitting on the stone stairs was Kal

"what took you so long?" Kal laughed "well if it isn't Gajeel. Did you like my little trick? you should have seen the look on your face when your girlfriend died."

Gajeel's face turned to one of confusion to anger "what did you say?" he he basically growled

"Gajeel don't listen to him." but it was too late Gajeel ran at Kal about to throw everything he had in him but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kal was smiling darkly at him, and I knew he was showing Gajeel his fears. This was my chance to get him

"gate of the bull I open thee Taurus!"

"moooo Lucy-sama you look absolutely beautiful today!"

I smiled at his comment "go get Kal Taurus!"

"of course anything for you Lucy-sama" Taurus turned around but Kal was gone. Instead he was in front of me smiling

"now I don't like to hit girls but-" Kal hit me in the stomach sending me backwards into the stone temple, the back of my head his the stone I tried to focus my vision but before I could some thing had grabbed me by the throat I grabbed his hands trying to pry them from my neck as I was raised into the air

"I really did like you Lucy but I have a job and that's protecting the key" Kal threw me back towards the trees I landed on my side rolling once before I stopped on my back I stared up at the sky I coughed as I turned back on my side trying to get air. Why was it that I was always getting drowned or strangled? I got up off the ground standing unsteadily on my feet.

Kal wasn't far from me when Taurus attacked swinging his ax around, he missed but the end of the ax clipped Kal on the side of the head making him stagger backwards. That was just enough as Gajeel attacked sending Kal flying into a tree.

Kal got back up on his feet and laughed "Gajeel these are some pretty horrible fears you got. but none seem to be of you. the one I like the most is the fear that Lucy will find out about the whole Natsu thing."

Gajeel's anger rose as he walked toward Kal "you better shut the fuck up before I snap your neck like a twig."

"Gajeel what the hell is he talking about?"

Gajeel spun to look at me with a death glare. I involuntarily backed away from him. Gajeel tuned back towards Kal "now you. bring us to the key."

Kal smiled but it was forced. I could tell how absolutely terrified he was.

"I can't do that. I am the guardian of the key. I will fight to the death if I must to protect it."

Gajeel punched him in the face

"Gajeel!" I yelled Gajeel put his hand out telling me to stop

"then if you cant bring it to us. Tell me where it is."

"I can't"

"Gajeel its obviously in the temple. I can find it. Remember I can sense it."

Gajeel turned toward me "right." Gajeel's arm turned into iron and he punched Kal. Kal lay on the ground out cold

"what was that for?" I asked

"so he can't attack us again."

I opened my mouth to argue but Gajeel did have a point "we could have tied him up"

"this ways easier. now lets go get this key.

**Heey look I finished the chapter! it was surprisingly easier then I thought it would be to write this. yay! so here it is. I hope you like this chapter. I also wrote most of the other chapter too so it should come out withing the next week or so. which is fantastic because I hate not writing or being productive. So again hope you enjoy! please leave a review, favorite or follow if you haven't already! **


	24. Chapter 23

Gajeel and I walked through the doors as they closed behind us, I turned around startled, I ran up to the door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Gajeel whats going on?" I asked as I turned to look at him

"come on lets go find that key" Gajeel said as he stared at the doors

"but-" Gajeel turned around and began walking through the corridor. I sighed as I followed him. Right off the bat we came across tunnels both leading down.

"which one do we take?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe try using your creepy feely powers"

"creepy feely powers? you mean how I can sense the magical energy?"

Gajeel nodded

"wait creepy?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes "oh come on Lucy just focus already"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned to the tunnels and closed my eyes. I focused on fining the dragon keys and how badly I needed to find them, how if I found them I would be able to get back to Natsu, and Happy. And how Gajeel could get back to Levy. I felt arms begin to shake me

"Lucy!"

"ow! why are you yelling in my ear. I'm trying to concentrate!" I turned around and yelled at Gajeel

"sorry but I was worried when you started walking away from me"

"what are you talking about" I turned around to see that me and Gajeel were walking through a dark stair case.

"what the hell?" I asked. I looked at my hand I was carrying a torch in my hand "what's happening?"

"I don't know you just grabbed the torch and it some how lit, and then you started walking down one of the stairs like a zombie. I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes"

I basically shoved the torch into Gajeel's hands "I guess I'm getting better at the whole sensing thing huh?" I said with a smile but it was fake I was scared of what just happened but i didn't want Gajeel to know how scared I was.

"yeah I guess."

Gajeel and I continued down the stairs it was dark and spooky. there were cob webs everywhere and frankly I was scared of what was lurking in the dark. A shiver ran down my spine as I continued walking down the dark stairway. Kat said that they had been here for 17 years. That's what this place looked like, like it hadn't been used in 17 years that no one had stepped foot here for that long. We finally made it to some sort of room. My mouth dropped as I stared at what was in front of me. This room was completely different then what the temple was this place was clean, and in the middle was the key. This was the next dragon key. I reached out my hand to grab the key when Gajeel grabbed me wrist pulling me back

"wha-" I was about to protest when Gajeel picked up a rock and threw in toward the key. Instantly the rock was cut into two.

"what the fuck?"

"a barrier, ii'm guessing that Kal put up a barrier around the key in case he had been defeated. A final stand to keep you away from it."

"well that's fantastic." I huffed "how are we going to get through this then?"

"beats me. Maybe there some kind of incantation you have to say?" Gajeel looked over at me

"that would make sense, hmm" I placed my finger on my chin as I though about how to get past the barrier.

"maybe you can.. I don't know get Kat to get the key."

"that's it!"

"what?"

"gate of the dragon I open thee: Katrina!" Kat appeared in front of me

"hello again"

"hey Kat. Can you go get the key?"

Kat turned around to look at what I was pointing at

"a barrier huh?' I nodded as Kat turned into water and walked through the barrier, I guessed only solids could go through. Kat grabbed the key off the table and walked back through the barrier

suddenly everything began to crumble and shake

" an earthquake?!" I yelled as I looked over at Gajeel

Kat's eyes widened "He put up another spell."

"what?" I yelled

"you need to get out of here now!" Kat placed the key in my hand and disappeared

"you heard her let's go!" Gajeel yelled as he grabbed my arm to drag me away

I quickly ran up the stairs Gajeel was in front of me taking two steps at a time. Rocks crumbled behind me as I ran up the dark stairway. I had no idea where I was going I was just going up.

Me and Gajeel made it to the top of the stairs and ran for the door I banged on it remembering that it was closed.

"were trapped." I said as I kicked the door

the whole room kept crumbling.

"watch out!" Gajeel pushed me out of the way and I fell on my hip, I yelped. I looked over just in time to see a huge stone

falling right were I was standing. It would have crushed me.

Gajeel helped me to my feet.

"come on."

"where? were trapped in here!"

I looked around frantically for a way out but I couldn't find any.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"If i could just find a weak spot-"

Gajeel was so in thought that he wasn't looking above him as a huge pillar began to fall

"Gajeel-!"

before I could warn him the whole pillar fell on top of him. I screamed throwing my hands over my mouth. No he couldn't be dead. I watched as the dust and gravel settled around where Gajeel once stood. I fell to my knees as i watched the rocks fall from the ceiling

"LUCY!" I stood up quickly looking over the pillar there stood Gajeel a few scraps but he was fine.

"Gajeel your alive!" I would have hugged him if he wasn't on the other side of the pillar

"yeah. are you ok?"

"I'm fine. how did you survive?"

"no time Lucy. listen I think I can break down this wall over here. can you climb over this pillar?"

I looked at it it was just a little below my neck.

"of course"

"well hurry. If you may have forgotten this place is falling apart"

"right"

I ran to the pillar climbing over to Gajeel. Gajeel was already punching the wall when I got over to him, I was so scared that I was shaking I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't with all the shaking and with rocks falling all around me so hit me in the leg, shoulder, and my arms.I had my arms over my head to protect me. I finally saw a little bit of light filter through one of the cracks Gajeel must have saw it to as he punching it harder. there was finally a hole big enough for me to crawl through

"go." Gajeel pointed to the hole he just made

"but you cant fit!"

"I know, just get out I can make it bigger. when you get out get the the tree line I'll be right behind you"

I reluctantly nodded as I ducked through the hole basically falling on my ass when I got out. I didn't realize haw claustrophobic it was in that stupid temple. I did as Gajeel said and ran to the tree line. I turned around but Gajeel was still in the temple. I was scared. I was actually terrified I don't think I could do any of this without Gajeel with me. I looked at the temple the whole thing was caving in. I couldn't take it any more I ran back to the hole in the wall but Gajeel wasn't there. I looked down to see him passed out just out of reach.

"Gajeel!"

he didn't answer me. I guess he was hurt a lot more then he let on. I kicked the wall but it didn't do anything. Think Lucy think! but I didn't have time to think this place was collapsing. huge rocks began encircling him and falling on him. in a blink of an eye the place began caving in. I looked up to see a huge boulder coming down all I could do was stare at it as it came to crush me. but I was suddenly in someones arms . I looked up to see Loke staring at me

"no Gajeel is still inside!" I jumped out of his arms and tried to run back to the temple but Loke held me back

"Gajeel!"

* * *

**SOOO was it good? bad? This was so much easier to write then the last chapter which I'm grateful for. I have been writing for a couple days now and I think my writers block is about to be lifted. hopefully. but anyway. please give me your opinions. is this story going to fast? to slow? please let me know what you want to see in the future and I will try to incorporate it into the story. thanks again for the reviews and I am going to try a new thing and write back to the people who review. I never did it before because I was to afraid to but I think I might do it now! anyway thanks alot everyone and I love you all so so much!**


	25. Note AGAIN!

WEELP first things first sorry about the lack of a new story but my computer restarted and I lost EVERYTHING my whole story even the chapter I was writing ! grrrr! I'm not impressed computer just not impressed. sooooo I have written a little bit more but I haven't had the motivation since I lost all my stories, so It might take a little longer so please bare with me here.


	26. Chapter 24

"Gajeel!" I fought against Loke as I watched the temple continue to fall on top of Gajeel. Loke lost his grip on me and I ran as fast as I could toward the last spot I saw Gajeel

"Lucy!" Loke yelled after me but I didn't turn back to him

I fell to my knees as I got to the temple pulling and digging at the rocks and boulders in front of me until my fingers bled. Tears fell down my cheeks

"Lucy" Loke grabbed my wrist but I pulled away I had an idea and sprung to my feet almost knocking Loke over

"gate of the maiden I open thee Virgo!" Virgo appeared in front of me

"yes princess?"

"Virgo dig under ground and get Gajeel."

"right away princess" Virgo dug her way under ground as I paced back and forth

"Lucy" I looked up at Loke as I heard his voice

"why did you pull me away? I could have gotten him!" I yelled as I continued to pace

"Lucy I was protecting you"

"you should have got him! Not me" I would have said more but suddenly Virgo appeared with Gajeel I gasped and ran to her. Gajeel's had bruises and cuts every where his arm was broken and I knew with that much damage some of his ribs were to.

"he is quite injured princess"

"Loke take Gajeel to the village I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Lucy-"

"now Loke" I stared him straight in the eye I didn't know why I was being such a bitch to him I mean he probably just saved my life. But he should have saved Gajeel.

"as you wish" Loke took Gajeel from Virgo and disappeared

"Virgo you can go." Virgo nodded and left

I was out of breath by the time I got to the village. I found the tent that Gajeel was in there were about ten different people all working on him. Everyone with even the slightest knowledge about medicine was helping him.  
I was so caught up in all the chaos that I didn't even notice the girl standing beside me

"Lucy was it?'

"yes."

she smiled "my name is Camilla, you seem to be injured. Please sit"

I sat down in the chair across from me, Camilla began cleaning my cuts and bandaging them. She grabbed my hands noticing all the blood and dirt

"what happened?"

"uhh" I shook my head trying to lift this dazed feeling "I was digging."

Camilla didn't say anything else just nodded as if she understood. She cleaned and bandaged my hands and stood up. "your friend is going to be okay. Everyone is helping." I nodded and she left.

It had been 3 days since Gajeel and i were at the temple. Everyone said that he was recovering but he still hadn't woken up. I was sitting at home reading when someone ran into the house, I recognized her, but I forgot her name. Carmen? Cali? Camilla! Right that was here name she bandaged my wounds.

"Camilla? What is it?"

"Lucy! Gajeel is awake"

I didnt wait a second before I put down my book and followed Camilla to the medical tent. Gajeel was wrapped in bandages from head to toe, someone was helping him to sit up when I walked in. He looked like he was in so much pain just by that one action. Gajeel looked up at me and smiled slightly

"thought I was dead didnt you?"

I smiled "your too stubborn to die"

Gajeel laughed but it ended in him spitting up blood Gajeel groaned as he laid back on his pillow

"whats the damage? I feel like I was hit by a train"

"more like crushed by a building"

Camilla spoke up "you have 5 broken ribs, your arm is fractured and you may have some internal bleeding. Now we would be able to fix all this but our supplies are low and the ship doesn't come in for a couple more weeks."

"how long have I been out?" Gajeel asked Camilla

"three days we expected it to be longer with all your injuries."

"Gajeel its almost the end of the week. Jason will be here soon"

"damn it"

"we can wait longer."

"what about the key? Do you have it?"

"key? Oh right I haven't used it yet."

"well what are you waiting for?" I looked around the room at all the doctors staring at us.

honestly i had forgotten all about it it was probably still in my pocket at the house.

"I don't have it here."

"well I guess we can use it later." Gajeel laid back down on the bed

"you need rest for right now. Lucy can you come back later?"

"of course." I turned around and left walking to the house. I walked straight to my room where I found my skirt I went to the pocket pulling out the key. it was just like Katrina's key but it was more of a green. I wonder what kind of power this key had. I stared at it for a moment before shoving it into my bag. I didnt want to know. not yet at least not until Gajeel was here.

The next day I waited at the docks for him to come watching the water hit the shore I finally saw a boat in the distance after a couple hours of waiting. That's when I had an idea. I could leave with Jason get something to speed up Gajeel's healing and come back. Maybe Porlyusica had something. But I couldn't leave Gajeel here alone. What if he would kill me. It would probably take me a couple days to get to Porlyusica's house and then another couple days to get back. But it would be faster if I just took him to her and that's what I was going to do.

"Hey Lucy" Jason said as he jumped of his ferry.

"Hey Jason. Listen we have a little problem. Gajeel is injured and I need to get him to a friends."

"how bad is he?"

"he's conscious but i still need to get him to her."

Jason looked reluctant "as long as you can take care of him then yes."

I smiled "great."

Jason helped me get Gajeel on the ferry. Most of the villagers didn't think it was a good idea to move him but I had to take the risk.

I felt like this was all my fault so if I could get Gajeel to Porlyusica then I guess that was what I was going to do. Jason gave up his room for Gajeel. I slept on the couch while Gajeel slept in the bed.

It was going to be a long couple of days normally me and Gajeel would be doing something to pass the time but now it was just me really Jason was to busy to talk or hang out so I was pretty much alone. I read mostly I was almost finished the book I was reading when Jason came in

"Hey what are you doing?"

I looked up from my book "just reading. What's up?"

"We're almost in Magnolia."

"Alright."

"are you sure you don't want to wait until daytime?"

"No we'll be fine."

"Alright"

I left to grab my bag leaving Gajeel and Jason behind, Porlyusica's house was on the out skirts of magnolia hopefully me and Gajeel could just get to Porlyusia she could help heal Gajeel faster so we could get back on the hunt for the keys.

I walked into Gajeel's room o see him struggling to get his shirt on

"whoa! don't do it yourself!" I ran over to him helping him put his shirt on

"I'm fine" he said laying on the bed he was out of breath and pale. I was seriously starting to regret my decision to bring him along.

"are you ok to walk there?"

"yeah I'm good."

"alright well lets go."

* * *

**well here we are finally. jeez this took to long i have to say, so sorry for the delay. Even though this took so long to write I honestly really like this chapter. Hey maybe we will see Natsu? huh? ;) you will never know muhahaha well until the next chapter at least... hmm well I'm done for the day see you all next chapter :) **


	27. Chapter 25

"Thanks for everything Jason."

"No problem. If you ever need a lift you know where I'll be."

I smiled "of course."

"Can we go now?" Gajeel whined as he struggled to stand on the homemade crutches the villagers at Galuna Island made him. "Why am i even using these?" Gajeel complained as I waved Jason goodbye

"Because it will keep you more stable. I cant carry you all the way to Porlyusica's"

Gajeel continued to grumble as I stared out at the city where my home was. Where fairy tail was. God I missed everyone. I missed Natsu to the most. I looked away before I began to cry I wasn't going to it had been a little over a week since I left. It felt like forever it was crazy.

"Hey I need to sit." I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't realize Gajeel was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah. Sure." I helped Gajeel sit down on a rock as I dug through my bag grabbing a bottle of water.

"Here." I handed to bottle to Gajeel and he took it generously gulping down half the bottle.

"Whoa slow down or your going to choke."

Gajeel sighed as he handed the bottle back to me. It looked like he needed a long well needed rest. But I didn't want to just sit here.

"I'm going to scout ahead." I said standing up.

"What? No just give me a minute."

"Come on Gajeel you need to rest ok? I just want to check ahead to see if there is anyone on the road"

"Fine. But if your not back in five minutes."

"I'll be right back. Promise." I smiled as I began to walk down the trail. We had to take the long way to Porlyusica so we wouldn't go into town and be at risk of someone noticing one of us. So we were going through a little wooded area with hills and turns. It was actually very pretty. The moon was full and bright giving off enough light so that you could see your surroundings, and there were firefly's all around. I would have noticed early if I wasn't so lost in thought. Maybe we should take this way more often.

I stopped as I noticed something in the distance. I smiled as I realized what it was I was about to head over there when I remembered Gajeel. I turned around running to him

"Get up" Gajeel was still sitting when I got there

"What? Why?"

"I found something I want to show you."

It took longer to get to where I wanted but when Gajeel noticed what I saw he smiled

"A carriage."

I smiled "Yup"

"Well let's go ask them for help" Gajeel was about to move forward when I stopped him

"No! See there all camped out there just beyond the trees."

"Yeah so?"

"We should steal it"

"What!?" Gajeel's jaw dropped

"Come on we can't be seen by anyone remember?" I said as I stared at the cart I had to admit this actually might be fun.

"You've gone crazy." I glared at him "But I guess your right."

"I am." I said smiling

"Alright lets go." Gajeel said hesitantly

Gajeel and I snuck over to the carriage it had a donkey pulling it. I went up to it and gave it some food from my bag

"Do you think donkeys eat chicken?" I asked as I dag through my bag

"Of course not!" Gajeel hissed

I rolled my eyes as I took out a limp piece of celery this would have to do. I handed it to the donkey who grabbed it in its mouth a began chewing I patted its head softly as I went to the back of the cart t help Gajeel in

"Why do I have to go in the back?"

"Your injured!" I almost yelled I heard rustling and I shoved Gajeel in the cart

"Hey!" Gajeel complained

I ran around to the front and hopped up on the seat grabbing the reins I made a little clicking noise and the donkey began to move slowly.

"Shh Mr. Donkey"

"Mr. Donkey? Really?"

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him

When I felt we were at a good distance away from our crime I made the donkey move faster down the road. I smiled to myself my first and hopefully only successful crime!

"That was so awesome!" I yelled I accidentally let go of the reins and I yelped as I grabbed them. We went off course a little and I corrected the cart. I began to laugh

"What the heck? What happened?" Gajeel asked as he attempted to sit up in the back of the cart.

"Sorry I let go of the reins" I said between my laughter. I could tell Gajeel was rolling his eyes as I laughed but I didn't care. My laughter faded as we continued on down the path

Gajeel began coughing I looked back at him to see him coughing up blood. I stopped the cart immediately jumping in the back. Gajeel was getting worse.

I quickly gave Gajeel some water

"Take small sips" I said as I handed him the water

Gajeel did as I said when he was done he handed me the bottle, he breathed heavily as if he just ran a marathon or something.

"are you alright?" I asked as I placed the bottle in the bag

"I'm fine. Lets get going." he said as he waved me off.

I reluctantly hopped on the cart and grabbed the reins. Soon we were back on the road. I was super worried about Gajeel, What if Porlyusica couldn't help him? Then what? I shook my head. No I had to believe that she could help him and that everything was going to be okay.

By the time we got to Porlyusica's house the sun was already starting to rise. I looked out beyond the trees it was actually really beautiful here. Maybe that's why Porlyusica stayed out here?

Porlyusica walked out of her house her hands over her chest her eyes closed.

"You're late" was all she said I looked back at Gajeel who shrugged. How did she know?

Porlyusica opened her eyes and looked at me and Gajeel her frown deepened

"What are you two doing here? You're not suppose to be here"

"Wait you know about our mission?"

Porlyusica scoffed "of course I know. Now what are you doing here?" she asked

"Uhh well.." I gulped she really scared me. I looked to Gajeel for help

"I need some medicine to get better. Something that would either cure me completely or speed up the process."

Porlyusica looked him up and down.

"Come on in. I have something. But then leave"

I nodded and we followed her into her house. But I couldn't help but wonder who was late?

* * *

**weeeelp it's here! I honestly don't remember when I last updated? like three weeks ago? I cant remember! uhh memory you fail me. anyway! I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm going to try to get back to a schedule with this and hopefully post every week? maybe? I hope! But We will have to see. thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows again guys I love you all so so much for following this story. It means everything to me, that someone out there is reading my words and actually enjoying it! so thank you all and I'll see you in the next chapter! Byee**


	28. Update!

Hey! Holy cow how long has it been? Like forever I don't remember. I could tell you all why I haven't updated in so long but I'm afraid that would be too long and confusing. So short version I have been watching a lot of god damn anime. And game of thrones man I love that show! I haven't had any inspiration to write at all buuuut now I kinda do so I'm going to try to update! Basically I'm going to edit everything! Fix it up and add some new things to the story and then I'm going to put up a new chapter which will be Waaaay longer then any other chapter because I feel bad for not posting shit all in so long. Me and my sister will be going through it all and trying to post it all up in a month or so? I'm not to sure how long it will take but I will continue this story. I hope. So thank you all who have favourited and liked my story and stuck around! Again so sorry for this super long hiatus and hopefully we can all finish this once and for all! ?


End file.
